Juego del Destino
by Kikyo Leagan
Summary: Qué pasará cuando el destino decide poner las cosas en su lugar jugando con los secretos mas intimos y oscuros de familia? Dejará Susannah que Terry sea felíz con su verdadero amor? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS por favor.
1. una breve conversacion con Albert cap 1

Notas de Autora...

* * *

Mi historia se trata un poco de las Carta que recibió Candy de Susana. ¡Pero como todas las historias tenemos derecho de soñar y crear a nuestra manera! Yo decidí que solo existiera la Carta de Susana para Candy! Aquí vamos a ver a una Candy más madura amorosa, una chica que empieza a pensar en sí misma, alguien que sabe lo que quiere. Tambien se encontraran con muchas sorpresas mas!... y en fin lean para saber mas... ¡Disfrútenla! Y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review para dejarme saber que es lo que piensan de mi historia!

Este es el primer capitulo de la historia que voy a publicar, cada semana estare poniendo nuevos capitulos.

Gracias a todos los Candy Candy fans les mando un fuerte abrazo y recuerden Mi dicho favorito... ¡Soñar no cuesta nada!

~Kikyo Leagan~

* * *

** Una breve conversación con Albert**

(Capitulo 1)

Candy se encuentra el en hogar de Pony, al lado de sus seres queridos que son la Srta. Pony, Hermana María y los niños. Muchas emociones y sorpresas han pasado en la vida de Candy! ¡La muerte de Anthony, La separación de Terry, la pérdida de su mejor amigo Stear, y la doble sorpresa de enterarse que Albert es el tío abuelo William, y el príncipe de la colina, del quien ella estuvo enamorada en su niñez antes de conocer a Anthony, a quien ella creía era el príncipe de la colina, del quien también ella termino enamorándose olvidando a su príncipe, pero siempre ocupando un lugar especial en su corazón! Candy está en la colina de Pony a donde ella le gusta estar para olvidarse de sus tristezas, cuando el viento le pega en la cara ella siente como si se llevara su tristeza... Está pensando en su gran amor Terry! ¡Que desgraciadamente se tuvieron que separar! Candy como siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella, dejo ir a Terry para que Susana fuera feliz con él. Pues las circunstancias no permitirían que ellos estuvieran juntos. Y Terry como la nobleza estaba en su sangre se sacrifico para estar con la mujer que lo había salvado de la tragedia que sucedió en el teatro, mientras ensayaban la obra Romeo y Julieta. La guerra casi llegaba a su final solo esperaban que la reina de Francia llegara a un acuerdo con Inglaterra... Pero hasta que esto sucediera más soldados americanos eran enviados para el campo de combate, y temían que Estados unidos le declarara la guerra a Japón. Cada día más soldados americanos morían dejando a muchas familias llorando su muerte. Es una mañana linda llena de sol El señor Mathew se dirige al hogar de Pony para entregarle una carta a Candy...Y mira que ella está sentada abajo del árbol sola y muy pensativa... y no puede ignorar la tristeza que invade la cara de Candy.

-¿Hola Candy como estas? -Saluda el señor Mathew a Candy, aquella distraídamente y muy centrada en su mundo de pensamientos contesta.

-Eh? Señor Mathew! ¿Trae una carta para mí?

-El señor Mathew duda en darle la carta a candy pues esta no traía remitente y temía que se tratara de malas noticias, demasiado triste la encontró como para entregarle más penas!

-¡"Bueno_ sea lo que sea la carta es para Candy, y debo de entregarla a su dueña"_!

-dice el señor Mathew en su mente.

-si Candy traigo una carta para ti pero no tiene remitente... -le explica el señor cartero a Candy... Ella con una cara de inocencia camina hacia el señor Mathew y toma la carta...

- gracias señor Mathew que tenga un buen día.

- hasta pronto Candy y no estés tan triste...- le dice el viejo a Candy...

-¡si! -Contesta Candy sin decir más. Espera a que el señor cartero camine un poco lejos para poder abrir el misterioso sobre que no tenía remitente...

- ¿_de quien será esta carta? ¡No tiene remitente!_" piensa Candy...

-¡si no la abro no lo sabré! - La joven rompe el sobre y se pone a leer la carta en voz alta...

_Querida Candy: _

_Espero te encuentres bien. Lamento mucho la forma en la que tuviste que dejar Nueva York. Ahora yo sé en donde está el corazón de Terry. Lo único que me queda es esperar que algún día él se enamore de mí. Ya no puedo caminar en lo absoluto y ahora me doy cuenta que Terry es mi vida y alma. Yo esperare a su lado para siempre, si eso es lo que debo hacer. ¡Lo amo tanto! Siempre estaré a su lado para cuidarlo_.

_Susana._

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando termino de leer la carta de Susana. ¡Ella no entendía porque Susana seguía lastimándola! ¡Susana sabe muy bien que ambos se aman!...

-estoy segura que Susana escribió esta carta para hacerme recordar que no me tengo que acercar a Terry!... ¿porque me causa mucho dolor esta carta? ¿Todavía amo a Terry? No me puedo seguir engañando ya no puedo hacerme la fuerte. ¡Amo a Terry y me duele mucho que este con ella, tengo muchos celos! ¡Susana esta con el hombre que yo amo!

Candy no puede parar de llorar las lagrimas siguen cayendo de sus ojos... Con esa carta confirmo que sigue amando a Terry con todo su corazón y le causaba mucho dolor saber que nunca iba a regresar con Terry. Susana muy segura le dijo que permanecería al lado de Terry por el resto de su vida.

Llega Albert y escucha lo que Candy dice pero ella no se da cuenta que el está parado de tras de ella...

-_"Pobre Candy todavía sufres por Terry... ¿no lo has podido olvidar todavía? ¿Pero cómo se puede olvidar en tan poco tiempo?" _-piensa Albert al ver a Candy tan triste...

Albert la llama en voz alta... ¡Candy! Los ojos verdes de Candy se hicieron más grandes Ella se voltea y con mucha alegría va hacia él y lo abraza. Albert siempre le daba palabras de consuelo y aliento a Candy

- ¡Albert siempre llegas cuando te necesito quiero olvidar pero no puedo!- Le explica Candy a Albert. Este la interrumpe diciendo

- no digas mas Candy! Te escuche y me duele mucho verte así... ¡Dice Albert al ver a su amiga tan triste! Tratando de buscar palabras de aliento para Candy que tanto las necesitaba. Al ver así a Candy, le recordó cuando estaba tan triste, como cuando Anthony murió. Y eso también le dolía a el pues Albert, le tomo mucho cariño a Candy, la quería como a su hermana... y también le recordaba a su hermana.

Candy deja de abrazar a Albert y sorprendida dice... - ¡¿eh me escuchaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo estabas aquí? ¿Y qué tanto escuchaste? - Candy le pregunta a Albert.

- ¡escuche lo suficiente para darme cuenta que aun amas a Terry! -Le contesta el a ella notando una gran tristeza en su cara.

- si Albert no puedo olvidarlo... ¡Anthony esta muerto y no puedo hacer que regrese, pero Terry vive y estoy segura que el sufre como yo! Y mientras estemos vivos nos volveremos a encontrar y tal vez el y yo...

Albert pone una cara de confusión al oír a Candy...

- que, quieres decir con eso Candy? -Candy limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos y le contesta

- Entiendo que Susana ama a Terry... lo que quiero decir es... ¡Mira esto! -Candy no tenía palabras para explicarle la situación a Albert y deposito la carta en las manos del rubio, para que este la leyera. Albert toma la carta y se pone a leerla...

-_"¡eh! ¿Una carta de Susana?... para Candy… ¡Ahora entiendo!.. ¡Pero aquí dice que ella ya sabe dónde está el corazón de Terry! Hhhm ¿Qué querrá decir en realidad? ¡El corazón de Terry esta con Candy y no con Susana! ¿Sera posible que Susana quiere que Candy busque a Terry? ¿Pero no se atreve a decírselo directamente? ¡No lo creo! Susana nunca daría su brazo a torcer…_

Albert está sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre la carta pero no se lo dice a Candy... porque no le quiere dar falsas esperanzas quizás al decirle eso ella pudiera buscarlo y no se quiere ni imaginar que pasaría...

-¿Cómo te sientes Candy? ¿Esta carta abrió las heridas de tu corazón no es así?

-si Albert por eso estoy así... Tengo muchos celos... esa carta me despertó odio hacia ella... ¡yo no quiero saber que ella es feliz con el hombre que un día fue mío! tu sabes que no tuve el valor de decirle a Susana que no me quitara a Terry ella intento matarse por él...

Albert limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos y le dice...

- ¿y que piensas hacer Candy? ¿Vas a luchar por lo que es tuyo? ¿Tu felicidad?

.Candy baja la mirada, las lagrimas siguen cayendo, ay mucha tristeza en su cara que cualquiera lo podría notar al verla...

- ¡no Albert, ya no puedo hacer nada! Es mejor dejar las cosas así. Si yo llegara a buscar a Terry Susana tal vez intentaría matarse de nuevo. Si algo le pasa no me lo perdonaría...

Albert camina hacia el padre árbol y de espalda le dice a Candy...

- yo siempre te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes, recuerda que no estás sola, eres mi hija adoptiva una Ardley nunca te faltara mi apoyo... y si quieres luchar por tu felicidad yo te ayudare...

-¡Albert tengo miedo de continuar mi vida porque siento que voy a perder algo o alguien de nuevo... ya lo he perdido casi todo! Perdí a Anthony, Terry, Stear, mi trabajo. ¿Que mas voy a perder? No sé qué dirección tomar...A veces siento que la tristeza y el sufrimiento me vencen... la candy fuerte de antes se está poniendo débil ya no quiero perder lo que me trae alegría... ¡Siento como que si mi vida ya no tiene sentido!...

-¡cállate Candy! ¡No hables así! ¡Tu eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas reacciona! No te dejes vencer tan fácil. Te desconozco Candy... -le dice Albert a Candy al escuchar que aquella no era la misma de espíritu...

-Albert yo... La interrumpe Albert...

-no te olvides que vives al lado de gente que te quiere y si te ven así ellos también sufrirán... Tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Qué ganas con retroceder el tiempo con tus pensamientos? Tienes que continuar tu vida... tu pasado está en el pasado ahora lo que tienes que hacer es seguir adelante

Albert baja la mirada y camina hacia ella, y pone sus manos en los hombros de Candy... y ella seguía sin palabras al escuchar a su amigo dándole fuerzas.

- ¡Candy te voy a decir algo que tal vez te ayude no te lo había dicho antes porque no creía que era necesario pero creo que si te lo digo tú puedas tomar una decisión! Candy pone una cara de preocupación y dice... -¿Qué me quieres decir Albert?

- Hace una semana tuve un encuentro con Terry! Los ojos de Candy se abren con mucha alegría... ¿Terry esta aquí? ¿Dónde está? Llévame con... -¡no Candy...solo escúchame! -la interrumpe Albert tratando de calmar la emoción de Candy.

Candy, hace una semana que me encontré con Terry en un restaurante/bar estaba en una reunión con mis abogados... Cuando ellos se fueron me quede solo y de repente escuche una voz muy familiar y camine hacia él y era Terry. Estaba muy borracho casi no se podía parar lo llame por su nombre el me dijo que no era él... Tuve una pequeña pelea con Terry para hacerlo entrar en razón. Estaba irreconocible con la actitud que tomo hacia mí... -Candy pone su mano en su boca y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y se atreve a preguntar... -¿y el está bien? ¿Donde esta Terry Albert?

Albert toma a Candy de la mano y se la lleva abajo del padre árbol y se sientan

- ¡tranquilízate Candy el está bien estuvimos hablando por un rato en un parque! Ya tenía unos días aquí en chicago dijo que él pensaba que ya te había olvidado pero se dio cuenta que no era así. Dijo que te seguía amando como un loco, que nunca iba a dejar de amarte.

Candy no tenia palabras solo escuchaba a Albert...

-lo lleve a que te viera cuando trabajabas con el Dr. Martin te estuvimos observando mientras tú estabas con los niños. Le dije que tú seguías el camino que tú habías elegido... y que seguías más fuerte que nunca. Es por eso que te estoy diciendo esto. ¡La actitud que tienes ahora no es la que Terry vio, el vio a una Candy fuerte y con muchas ganas de vivir la vida! Le dije que pensara en el… ¡que todavía podía recuperar lo perdido! Y fue cuando dijo que regresaría al grupo Stratford… Candy tú fuiste inspiración para que Terry retomara el camino que él había elegido… el teatro. ¡Le pregunte si quería verte pero me dijo que no! ¡Yo pienso que tenía vergüenza que lo vieras en el estado que se encontraba! Y te puedo asegurar que también se fue lleno de cargas. Por eso no te dije nada…

Albert se para y camina un poco lejos de Candy, el solo espera que ella diga algo, pero Candy no dice nada. Solo se queda sentada llorando no tiene palabras, ella no se imaginaba que Terry estuvo tan cerca de ella y no lo pudo ver... y al igual que ella él también seguía sufriendo por su separación.

Albert ve a Candy aquella seguía callada y las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos un viento corría sobre su cara pero ella seguía sin palabras. Entonces Albert al verla se acerca a ella para darle un abrazo

-¡Candy yo te dije esto para que tomaras una decisión no para que te pusieras a llorar así! Entiendo que amas a Terry pero debes de entender que el cómo tu, está sufriendo por su separación. Pero al ver que tu seguías tan fuerte el decidió ser fuerte como tú!

Candy se para y se limpia las lagrimas y solo deja que el viento le pegue en la cara eso la hacía sentir bien...

-gracias Albert por decirme esto... pero, ¿porque no le dijiste que yo sufro igual que él?

–pegunta Candy pero al ver que Albert no tenía una respuesta a su pregunta… Continúo hablando.

-¡Y tienes razón no debo de ser débil, si Terry puede, yo también puedo! No dejare que la tristeza me venza ni antes ni ahora… "_Terry estuvo cerca, tan cerca de mi" ¿pero porque Albert no le dijo que yo sufría igual que él? ¿Porque no me dijo nada? _Dice Candy en sus pensamientos. Ella no se explicaba porque Albert no había sido sincero con Terry. Y tampoco podía entender porque le oculto cierto encuentro. Su impulso era reclamarle, pero no lo hiso.

-_"¡no pensé que Candy fuera a ponerse así, si que está sufriendo! ¡Pero con qué razón no la culpo, la vida le ha dado muchos golpes y ella ha sabido recibirlos y hacerse la fuerte., creo que Candy ya no puede soportar más! La verdad no sé porque no le dije a Terry que Candy había sufrido mucho su separación. Hasta llego enferma de Nueva York. ¿Qué te está pasando Albert? ¡Ya sé!" _piensa Albert y se le ocurre una idea para ayudar a su amiga, quien tiene un corazón herido. Herido porque se alejo de su amor, ¿y quizás seria para siempre?

Albert también desconocía la actitud de Candy pero también la entendía, porque ella había pasado por mucho en su vida. Albert también no podía explicar que era lo que estaba sintiendo. No obstante el no había sido demasiado sincero con Terry.

-¡Candy te daré unos días para que te recuperes de todo esto, quiero que estés lista! Mandare a George para que venga por ti. ¡Y no quiero un no! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Son ordenes del tío abuelo William!

Le dice Albert a su protegida con una sonrisa juguetona...Candy se ríe al escuchar a Albert diciendo que eran ordenes del "tío abuelo William" ella todavía no podía creer que Albert era la persona que la había adoptado.

-¡claro que si Albert no me puedo negar, tú has hecho mucho por mi! Además cuando estoy contigo me siento bien y olvido todo...pero queda una conversación pendiente entre nosotros sobre porque nunca me dijiste que tú eras el príncipe de la colina.

-¡Bien así será!... como tú ya sabes que me voy a presentar ante el mundo y quiero que tu también seas parte de eso, quiero que también seas presentada ante la sociedad. Eres una Ardley y como tal debes ser presentada. ¡Nunca aceptare que te quites el apellido! ¿Me entiendes? Ya no voy a permitir que mi tía Elroy y los Leagan te sigan ofendiendo...

"_hablando de ellos tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver_" - piensa Albert con una cara de decisión y certeza.

-¡si Albert! Debo confesarte que estoy más orgullosa que nunca de ser una de los Ardley. Estoy tan agradecida contigo. Has sido como mi ángel guardián...

- candy se acerca a él y lo abraza, Albert también corresponde al abrazo.

- ¡mi pequeña Candy nunca te abandonare siempre estaré a tu lado! bueno ahora me retiro. Espero que estés lista en unos días ya no llores mas. ¡Eres más linda cuando ríes... que cuando lloras!

Candy al escuchar a Albert decir esa frase se acuerda cuando vio a Albert por primera vez y se queda frisada sin decir nada solo piensa en su mente.

-¿eh? _" ¡es cierto Albert es el príncipe de la colina! ¡Del quien estuve enamorada un día!_

_Ahora lo que siento por él es amor de hermanos. ¡Te estoy tan agradecida Albert! Tú me das fuerzas para continuar mi vida... a tu lado me siento segura." No importa que no le haigas dicho a Terry que yo sufría igual que el. Si nos hubiéramos visto… quizás ahora estuviéramos juntos, sin importarnos el dolor de Susana… y quizás ella volvería a atentar contra su vida. Es mejor así. _

Albert se va alejando poco a poco de Candy para subir al coche que lo espera...

Candy se queda parada abajo del padre árbol viendo a su gran amigo partir con una sonrisa en sus labios y llena de pensamientos. Ella tiene mucha curiosidad por saber que nueva aventura le espera al lado de Albert. Ella confía en el...y está segura que cualquier cosa que sea Albert la va a proteger.

Continuara…


	2. Inesperada reunion familiar cap 2

**Una Inesperada Reunión Familiar**

Ya pasaron varios días desde la plática de Albert y Candy. Es una tarde muy hermosa. Archie y Annie están tomando un paseo por la plaza de Chicago. Ellos están más felices que nunca. Aunque siguen tristes por la pérdida de Stear. Pero ellos tratan de estar fuertes, y sobre pasar el dolor, y el vacio que llegaba a ellos. Y la mejor manera era recordar a Stear tal y como él era... alegre sincero, fuerte, ocurrente para dar un consejo a cualquier situación. Y ocurrente para los inventos aunque siempre fallaban pero los divertía.

-¡gracias por traerme aquí Archie hace un buen día para caminar! ¡Me gustaría mucho que Candy estuviera aquí con Terry, y Stear con Patty...! Así como antes... Todos con sus parejas y felices. –confiesa Annie un poco triste.

- ¡Tienes razón Annie nos divertíamos mucho juntos! ¡Es una pena que Candy y Terry se han separado! Estoy seguro que ellos aun se aman... me gustaría ayudar a Terry. ¡Después de tantas peleas que tuvimos, aprendí que él es una buena persona!...

¡Que lastima lo siento mucho por Candy! Ella se merece ser feliz porque es muy buena piensa en los demás primero que en ella... primero pierde a Anthony y después a Terry...

-¡Si Archie ella ha sufrido mucho! Me gustaría verla feliz y sin que tenga que sufrir más...Me hubiera gustado que Stear estuviera vivo... el sabría como animarla con sus inventos... -agrega Annie

¡Sabes extraño los inventos de Stear! Aunque no funcionaban como él quería. Siempre nos divertíamos mucho al verlos...-dice aquel con tanto sentimiento Annie al ver a Archie poniéndose muy sentimental le toma la mano mientras caminaban...

-¡El era una persona muy querida por todos siempre sonriendo! ¿Te digo algo? Nunca lo vi enojado… ¡El siempre miraba como hacer reír a la gente y resolver los problemas sin usar la violencia! Era muy ocurrente para arreglar las cosas y daba comentarios positivos para evitar la violencia y la tristeza. -Archie sonríe al escuchar a Annie expresarse de su hermano de esa forma, pues decía la verdad. Stear no le gustaba la violencia y todo lo resolvía hablando. Por eso no podían entender porque se ofreció

Como voluntario para ir a la guerra. ¡Si nunca peleaba con nadie!...

-si Annie el nunca se enojaba él era fuerte aunque estuviera triste o enojado él nunca dejaba que los demás conocieran sus emociones... ¡El mantenía a los demás sonriendo con sus inventos! Estoy seguro que él quiere que lo recordemos con mucha alegría y no con tristeza… ¡Así como el era una persona sencilla y con buena carisma! Annie sonríe al escuchar a Archie, ella no quería que él estuviera triste. Porque también le afectaba. Annie también llego a querer mucho a Stear, Y trata de cambiar el tema

- ¿¡Archie porque no vamos a visitar a Candy para darle la noticia de nuestro compromiso! ¡Quiero que ella sea la primera en saberlo, antes de la fiesta de compromiso! –explica esta con mucha emoción.

- si Annie sería bueno idea... ¿te gustaría ir ahora mismo? –repone el joven tratando de complacer a su prometida.

- ¡Si Archie! Vamos... –replica está bastante emocionada.

Annie se pone muy feliz que va a ir a visitar a su amiga Candy, cuando de repente...

- ¡qué bueno que lo encuentro señorito Archie! -Dice una voz con tanta urgencia

Cuando Archie voltea a ver quien llamo su nombre

-¡aaaahhhh! ¡George me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí George? ¡¿Y porque me buscas con tanta urgencia?

-Discúlpeme joven Archie no fue mi intención asustarlo. ¡No sabía que yo era tan feo!

-Dice aquel con mucha seriedad

- ¡y yo nunca te había oído bromear, siempre estás tan serio! –confiesa Archie pero

George solo ignora el comentario de Archie

- La tía abuela necesita que usted vaya hoy a la mansión de Lakewood a las 4:00pm!

-explica George. Archie pone una cara de preocupación...

- ¿Para que me quiere la tía abuela George? –pregunta el bastante intrigado.

- ¡No lo sé señorito Archie yo solo estoy siguiendo órdenes! -Dice George con tanta seriedad. Annie se acerca a Archie y dice

- Si no vas no lo sabrás Archie... Archie ve, a Annie y responde.

- ¿¡Tienes razón Annie Acompáñame!

- Si Archie...

- Vamos yo los llevo aquí está el coche esperándonos. –concluye George y todos se suben al coche que los conducirá a la mansión. Archie tiene una cara de preocupación pues cada vez que la tía abuela mandaba a llamar a alguien, era para anunciar malas noticias. El impacto de perder a su primo hermano y a su hermano le afecto mucho, y temía lo peor.

-_"para que me querrá la tía abuela espero que no sean más malas noticias"_

_- _piensa Archie mientras van en camino hacia la mansión de Lakewood. Annie noto a su prometido bastante preocupado y quería decir algo para animarlo pero comprendió que su novio necesitaba algo de privacidad en ese momento, así que lo dejo a solas con sus propios pensamientos, mientras ella misma trataba de mantener la calma. En una hora estarían llegando a su destino. George también noto la preocupación de Archie.

-¡señorito Archie no se preocupe! Lo que sí le puedo asegurar es que no se trata de malas noticias. ¡¿Si eso es lo que le preocupa?...

-Archie se queda un poco tranquilo al escuchar a George. Y solo disfruta la compañía de su amada Annie... ya se acercaban hacia la mansión. Al mismo tiempo que ellos otro carro entraba tras de ellos. Archie voltea a ver hacia tras y le da mucha curiosidad por saber quien venía entrando a la mansión junto con ellos...

- Eh? Es la familia Leagan!

- ¡Es cierto son ellos! Dice Annie pues no quería tener un enfrentamiento con Eliza!

- ¡Bien jóvenes estamos aquí la reunión será en la biblioteca... ahí los esperan!

- Esta bien George... -contesta Archie. George se acerca a los Leagan y les dice que los esperan a todos en la biblioteca. del coche baja Eliza y Neal! Eliza mira para donde están Archie y Annie... y con mucha burla dice...

- ¡Mira quienes están ahí Neal! - Neal voltea para donde están ellos.

- ¡Eh Son Archie y Annie! No quiero hablar con ellos vamos Eliza vamos entremos a la mansión. -contesta Neal y agarra el brazo de su hermana para hacer que ella camine junto con él. Eliza jala su brazo para que su hermano no la forzara a caminar y dice...

- Que te pasa Neal? ¡A mí no me importan ellos y que a ti tampoco te importen somos familia! -Y caminan hacia donde están ellos. La mamá y el papá de Eliza entran a la mansión sin saludar a los muchachos...

- Tú qué haces aquí Annie? Tú no eres de la familia. Tu lugar es el hogar de Pony al lado de tu otra amiga huérfana...dice Eliza con mucha burla y muy sarcástica

- ¡Tu nunca cambias Eliza el lugar de Annie es donde este yo! ¿¡Y que hacen ustedes aquí! -Defiende Archie a su amada Annie...

- ¡La tía abuela reunió a toda la familia aquí, Y no te olvides que yo soy de la familia y favorita de la tía abuela! Jajajaja. - dice Eliza con mucha superioridad ante ellos. Mirando a Annie de arriba abajo...

- Si no lo saben les daré un pequeño avance. ¡La tía abuela reunió a la familia para anunciar mi compromiso con Candy! -Explica Neal muy seguro. Archie y Annie se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar aquel diciendo semejante cosa...

- ¿¡Queeee! ¡Cállate Neal no digas mentiras! Candy nunca se casaría contigo porque ella ama a Ter... -La interrumpe Eliza antes de que ella siga hablando más.

- ¿a Terry? Terry no ama a Candy el prefirió quedarse con Susana...Dice Eliza...

- Yo pienso que ustedes alucinan Annie tiene razón Candy no ama a Neal... -agrega Archie.

- Si no lo crees mira léelo tu mismo es el telegrama que la tía abuela nos mando... -Contesta Neal entregándole el telegrama a Archie. Él lo toma y se pone a leerlo...

- ¡Es cierto aquí dice que Candy se casa con Neal... ¡Y que es una orden del... tío abuelo William! No puedo creerlo...

- ¡Ya habíamos hecho una fiesta pero Candy desapareció me imagino que ella prefirió que ustedes presenciaran nuestro compromiso! Dice Neal muy seguro

-Cállate Neal vámonos ya no sigamos dando explicaciones a ellos... pensándolo bien Annie puedes quedarte para que celebres con tu amiga del hogar de Pony jajajajaja...

-Agrega Eliza con mucha burla y se van para entrar a la mansión. Archie y Annie se quedan afuera sorprendidos de lo que escucharon.

-¡Si Candy desapareció la primera vez, es porque no se quiere casar con Neal!... ¿Porque Candy no nos dijo nada Archie?

- No lo sé Annie pero lo sabremos cuando estemos todos reunidos... No puedo creer que el tío abuelo William haiga dado esa orden... ¡El sabe que Neal le hiso mucho daño a Candy, Y no puede casarse con él! ¿Porque George dijo que no se trataba de malas noticias? Esto es una mala noticia...

- ¿Tal vez por eso no nos dijo nada Candy, para que no, nos preocupáramos verdad?

No debemos de permitir que Candy se case con Neal, ella sufriría mucho. Yo estoy segura que ella no se quiere casar con él. -Comenta Annie con muchas ganas de ayudar a su querida amiga Candy

- ¡Tienes razón Annie! ¡Si es posible yo viajo hacia donde este el Tío abuelo William para impedir esta locura!

-Si Archie lo que sea para ayudar a Candy. - Contesta Annie muy preocupada por su amiga.

-pero primero entremos para ver qué es lo que está pasando... –concluye Archie y toma a Annie de la mano y entran a la mansión. Cuando entran a la biblioteca la tía abuela todavía no estaba con los demás...

-¿donde está la tía Abuela? Ella ya tendría que estar aquí... ¿y Candy donde esta? -pregunta Archie al no ver a la tía abuela y a Candy.

- ¡no comas ansias querido que ya llegaran! Jajajaja -dice Eliza muy segura. Y cuando ella termina de hablar Entra la tía abuela y pone una cara de sorprendida...

-¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Porque están todos reunidos en la biblioteca?

-pregunta la tía abuela Elroy. Pues la tía no había reunido a la familia.

-de que está hablando Tía Elroy, si usted mando a reunir a todos aquí para anunciar el compromiso de Candy y Neal? -Contesta Eliza muy sorprendida y tratando de comprender la situación pues todos creían que la tía Elroy había reunido a toda la familia.

- ¡yo no hice eso! Yo solo vine aquí a recoger unos documentos que se me pidieron.

Todos ponen una cara de confusión, al oír a la tía abuela Elroy, (¿si no fue la tía entonces quien nos mando este telegrama?) - Dijo Eliza.

¡Yo! -Contesta Albert entrando a la biblioteca con Candy (- es Candy y Albert)

-dicen Annie y Archie. Y estaban más confundidos que nunca. Que no se atrevieron a preguntar, que era lo que estaba pasando y no se explicaban porque Candy había traído a Albert y porque aquel hablaba con tanta autoridad.

- ¿Porque trajiste a este delincuente vagabundo a esta casa Candy? -Reclama Eliza con tanta repugnancia y con una mirada de superioridad hacia con Albert.

-¡si Candy no estoy de acuerdo a que este delincuente entre a esta casa! -Agrega Neal apoyando a Eliza muy enojado y con ganas de correr a empujones a Albert. La tía abuela se sienta y se pone la mano en el corazón. Y su cara aparenta una cara de nerviosidad...

-¡cállense! ¡No saben lo que dicen y a quien se dirigen!... -explica la vieja pues

-la tía abuela nunca esperaba que Albert reuniera a la familia de esa forma, siempre se imagino hacer las cosas a su manera como siempre estaba acostumbrada hacerlo.

- está bien Tía déjelos que opinen de mi lo que quieran. -El clan Leagan al mismo tiempo dicen... –¿¡tiaaaaa!

-¿pero que está pasando aquí Albert? ¿Acaso ay algo que yo desconozco? ¿Candy y tú que tienes que decir de todo esto? -Pregunta Archie tratando de comprender la situación.

-¡pronto entenderás Archie! -Contesta Candy con una dulce sonrisa angelical en sus labios y una tranquilidad, que al verla, Archie se sintió tranquilo y no pregunto más. Y deja que los demás hagan las preguntas pues el confía en Candy.

-si Archie pronto comprenderás –agrego Albert Archie mirándolo a los ojos asintió con la cabeza que sí.

- ¿Porque este vagabundo la llama tía? -Pregunta Sarah dirigiéndose a la tía Elroy

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo madre. -Insiste Eliza

-¡Hágame el honor de presentarme tía! -Dice Albert muy seguro y poniendo autoridad en su voz. La tía abuela se para y se resigna a la situación y no tiene otra opción mas que revelar la identidad de Albert, tarde o temprano se iba a saber la verdad , a ella le hubiera gustado que fuera diferente. Pero ya conocía la actitud de William y como el solía hacer las cosas a su manera, accedió a la situación

-¡bien llego la hora de que ustedes se enteren de la verdad! ¡Este vagabundo como ustedes le llaman es el Señor William Albert Ardley!

-Al escuchar esas palabras de la tía abuela Elroy todos dicen -¡queeeeeeeeeeee! Muchas caras sorprendidas y esperando escuchar una explicación a lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Albert tu... ¿Eres el tío abuelo William? -Pregunta Archie confundido y a la vez feliz de saber que al que conoció como su amigo resulto ser su tío abuelo.

- Si Archie! Y perdona que no te lo pudiera decir antes pero fueron órdenes de la tía Elroy! - contesta Albert muy serio y agregando

-ya me canse de que la tía Elroy maneje mi vida a su antojo. Y decidí que es hora de retomar lo que mi padre siempre quiso, que yo fuera "la cabeza de esta familia"

Exclamo Albert dirigiéndose a la tía abuela, -esta avergonzada ante la situación contesta...

-yo solo hice lo que creía era correcto para la familia pues...

-¿Manejar la vida de los demás se te hace correcto?

-La interrumpe Albert con mucha ira en su cara, pues el ya estaba cansado de que la tía abuela controlara la vida de los demás... y a su aparición el estaba decido a ponerle un alto a la Sra. Elroy, ya que mucho daño había causado por querer llevar el apellido Ardley por lo más alto, pues a ella le importaba "lo del que dirán."

_-_ ¿y Candy tu lo sabías y no habías dicho nada? -Pregunta la tía Elroy dirigiéndose a Candy

- ¡No! Candy, no sabía nada... hace muy poco se lo revele. Candy y yo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, incluso ella me cuido cuando tuve un accidente en un tren y perdí la memoria. Cuando estaba solo y desamparado ella me tomo a su cuidado con la ayuda de Stear, Archie, Annie y su amiga Patty. ¡Rento un apartamento para vivir conmigo y darme todos los cuidados necesarios personalmente!.. A cambio de nada, sin saber quien yo era todos me ayudaron. Candy trabajaba muy duro para comprarme las medicinas que necesitaba. Yo la conocí cuando ella era una niña. ¡Pero ella nunca supo quien yo era en realidad! -contesta Albert por Candy para que la elegante señora no le haga más preguntas a la rubia...-La tía abuela pone una cara de sorprendida y no podía creer que todos ya conocían a Albert. También se sorprendió al saber que Albert vivió con Candy pero...

-¡Pues sea lo que sea no la quiero aquí! ¡Ella me pidió que repudie la adopción y eso es lo que quiero hacer... no permitiré que ella siga manchando el apellido Ardley!

- Agrega la tía abuela jugando su última carta en la situación_. _Pero a Albert no le gusto que la tía abuela se expresara de Candy en la forma que lo solía hacer y...

- ¡El que no va a permitir que sigan humillando a Candy soy yo!

-¡William! -exclama la tía abuela tocándose el pecho y casi desmayándose George y Candy corren a auxiliarla pero antes de que Candy tocara a la tía abuela Eliza la

Empuja...

-no te le acerques que por tu culpa ella esta así... ¿no te parece que ya as causado demasiado daño?- El odio y la envidia se notaba en la cara de Eliza ante la presencia

De Candy... pues ella no podía creer que al hombre que desprecio era el tío abuelo William.

-yo... solo quise ayudarla soy enfermera y...

-¡no le des explicaciones a Eliza Candy tú ya sabes cómo es ella! -le dice Archie a Candy acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo

-es mejor que me lleve a Candy de aquí Albert no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

-¡no Archie, Candy ya no tiene porque correr más!... ella también es parte de la familia. ¿Entendieron todos? -Contesta el que ahora tomara control sobre la familia Ardley!...

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Albert...- agrega Archie. Y todos guardaron silencio sin decir una sola palabra... cada quien con sus propios pensamientos.

"_¡tan seguro esta Albert de que Candy es parte de la familia!... Candy, la niña que tanto desprecie cuido a mi único sobrino. ¿No sé porque no la puedo querer? Será porque siempre la culpe de la muerte de… nadie sabrá lo que yo sé. ¡Por suerte soy la única que lo sabe! Pero gracias a ella él se encuentra aquí con nosotros y yo tan... -_piensa la tía abuela Elroy. ¿Pero qué secreto tendrá oculto la señora Elroy?

-_"No puede ser que la huérfana tenga tanta suerte. Te seguiré haciendo la vida imposible por seguir entrometiéndote en mi vida" _-piensa Eliza

- "¡y_ pensar que tratamos tan mal a Candy! ¡Ahora ella es superior a nosotros con la ayuda de William!" pero estoy segura que la tía abuela no se quedara con los brazos cruzados y echara a Candy de esta familia... -_piensa Sarah aun sorprendida

-_ "tengo que ganarme al vagabundo para que me deje casar con Candy "piensa_ Neal.

-_ "me alegra que Candy sea feliz se lo merece, los míos le han hecho mucho daño._

_Lo siento Candy por no haber hecho más por ti pero..._" -Dice en su mente el señor Leagan el de tan pocas palabras y manipulado por sus hijos y esposa como siempre.

-_"Candy ya no tendrás que aguantar desprecios de nadie Albert te va a proteger "-_piensa Annie con una sonrisa en sus labios...

-_"Al fin llego el tío abuelo a poner un orden en esta familia. ¡Mmmmh! ¡Albert es el tío abuelo William! Siempre sentía algo que me unía a él. Me hubiera gustado que este momento lo presenciaran Anthony y Stear_. -piensa Archie muy conforme.

_-" ¡todos están callados! Jajaja wow" -piensa Albert _

_- _bien si ya te sientes mejor puedes continuar. Pero ten claro que no vas a controlar la vida de nadie tía Elroy... -agrega Albert.

- Pero como te atreves a insinuar que yo... dice la tía sin terminar

- ¡me atrevo así como tú te atreves a controlar la vida de los demás!-contesta Albert.

-¡Pero cómo se atreve! - dice Sarah en voz baja.

- ¿bien al grano quien dijo que yo había dado autorización para que Neal se casara con Candy? -Pregunta Albert esperando que alguien diera una explicación pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada era de imaginarse teniendo al tío abuelo William cara a cara nadie iba a decir la verdad. Sarah y Eliza no dijeron nada solo ignoraban la pregunta y temían ser avergonzadas ante todos.

- ¡Candy es libre de hacer con su vida lo que ella quiera! Eliza, Sarah, Neal, tía pídanle perdón a Candy... -les exige Albert a los que tramaron tremenda mentira pero nadie se atreve a pedirle perdón a Candy pues el orgullo les callaba la boca. Candy levanta la mirada y ella como siempre dice

- no quiero su perdón suficiente es no casarme con Neal. Dice aquella

-¡No Candy es necesario!... ellos no tenían porque haber inventando una mentira tan grande así y jugar con tus sentimientos... explica Albert

-tiene usted razón señor Ardley Candy yo...

-¡Cállate Neal no te humilles ante esa huérfana! -interrumpe Eliza a Neal para que no le pida perdón a Candy

- Candy no es ninguna huérfana me tiene a mí, que soy quien la adopto -contesta Albert.

- ¡y a mí!...-dice Archie

- ¡y a mí que soy su hermana!... -se une a ellos Annie.

- Bien entonces te quedo claro Eliza? Le pregunta Albert...

-Pues para mi ella seguirá siendo una...

-¡CALLATE ELIZA! -grita Sarah tratando de que Eliza no complique más la situación.

-esta mentira la armo mi madre con Eliza y se lo comentaron a la tía abuela. ¡Y me largo porque ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí! -explica Neal y sale corriendo de la biblioteca.

-¿Neal a dónde vas? -Grita Albert pero no pudo detenerlo...

-¡Neal ven acá no te vayas hijo...! -Dice Sarah poniendo su mano sobre su boca, y en su cara ay preocupación por su hijo

-bien entonces pídanle perdón a Candy!... vuelve a repetir Albert

- ¡no Albert... no quiero su perdón además seria un perdón forzado y no sería sincero!

- Vuelve a decir Candy pues ella solo le importaba que la boda no se llevara a cabo.

- bien Candy será lo que tú quieras... contesta Albert pues el sabia que ella tenía razón. Se acerca Archie a Albert y le da un abrazo diciendo

-¡ahora sé lo que me unía a ti... eran lazos de sangre! ¡Bienvenido Albert! perdón tío Abuelo William -dice aquel con mucho respeto.

-¡gracias Archie me alegra tener un sobrino como tú y aprovecho para decirte que no quiero que nada cambien entre nosotros sigo siendo la misma persona, solo que ahora ya sabes quién soy en realidad!... le dice el rubio

- así será Albert... -contesta Archie

- ¡Albert yo que te puedo decir más que cuides mucho a Candy! Y me alegra saber que tu eres el tío abuelo pues ella te aprecia mucho... exclama Annie

-así será Annie no te preocupes las cosas de hoy en adelante serán diferentes... y tú también eres bienvenida a esta familia futura sobrina y futura Sra. ¡Cornwell-Ardley! nadie las humillara y él quien lo haga nunca entrara a esta casa. -dice Albert dirigiéndose a los demás, por supuesto a los Leagan y la tía abuela.

-¿Candy porque estas callada te encuentras bien? -Pregunta Albert

- si Albert estoy bien, solo estoy contenta apenas puedo creer que tu eres lo que siempre anhele en una persona... -todos se abrazan en grupo y están muy felices pues todo sería diferente de hoy en adelante. ¿Pues ya no existían más secretos?...

-Eliza agarra un pañuelo con muchas fuerzas pero no dice nada... Sarah toma la mano de Eliza y le dice en voz baja: -¡ahora no es el momento hija!... ¡yo también me siento como tu pero ahora no es el momento!...- Eliza no dice nada solo escuchaba a su madre, la tía abuela seguía sin palabras y George seguía dándole aire...

-¿ya te sientes mejor tía? Porque falta un evento más, y esta reunión se da por terminada. - Pregunta Albert a la tía...

-William no puedo creer que lo estés haciendo así.

-es que ya no te quería pedir permiso tía. Si no lo has notado ya no soy un niño.

- Contesta Albert sarcásticamente...

-¿esto es lo que Candy ha hecho contigo? Lo mismo hizo con los muchachos que Candy termino matando a Anthony por sus rebeldías... -Candy baja la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo.

- ¡Yo no mate a Anthony!

-¡claro que no Candy! ¡Ya basta Elroy! - grita Albert y va hacia donde ella y limpia su lagrimas...

-no llores Candy! Te necesito más fuerte que nunca... y no hagas caso a lo que la tía diga solo está molesta porque perdió el control de mi vida. -consuela el rubio a la chica de ojos verdes. Ella con una sonrisa le contesta ...

- ¡si Albert seré fuerte!

- Al poco tiempo George abre la puerta diciendo...

-¡adelante señores tienen 15 minutos tomen notas y todas las fotos que sean necesarias!

-¡si señor George y gracias por la exclusiva!...-contesta un reportero llamado Brandon y el fotógrafo llamado Raphael unos hombres muy prestigiados en el mundo de las noticias.

Pues ellos estaban ahí para publicar la identidad de Albert y dejarse conocer ante sociedad junto a su hija adoptiva Candy W. Ardley esta noticia iba a correr por toda América y el mundo entero, pues William Albert Ardley era un hombre muy importante y muchos estaban muy ansiosos por conocer la identidad del misterioso señor William A. Ardley.

- ¡bien les presento al señor William A. Ardley! - dice George los reporteros y el fotógrafo voltean a ver esperando conocer a un anciano... y se dirigen hacia donde está el señor Leagan.

-mucho gusto señor Ardley, es un placer de conocerlo y le agradezco por la exclusiva. ¿Le puedo tomar unas fotos con su familia? -Se presenta Brandon pero no poniendo mucha atención.

- ¡Pero que tonto eres ellos son los Leagan!-le contesta Raphael a Brandon

-¡jajajajajajajaja, me imagine que eso iba a pasar! -exclama Albert

-¿no entiendo que está pasando?... ¿señor Leagan usted es el señor Ardley?

-Pregunta Brandon muy confundido ante la situación el señor Leagan se para de su asiento y les explica que el no es el señor Ardley presentándoles al verdadero señor Ardley.

-¡señores yo soy el señor William Albert Ardley!

-¿Usted es... el señor Ardley? ¡Discúlpenos por favor, nosotros esperábamos conocer a alguien con más edad!... con todo el respeto que usted se merece...- aclara Brandon y empiezan a tomar fotos del guapo rubio

- ¡No se preocupen! -Y por supuesto empiezan las preguntas.

-¿señor Ardley es usted casado?

-¡no! - contesta Albert tratando de ser muy breve.

-¿señor Ardley porque escondió su identidad?

- ¡no la escondí simplemente yo era muy joven para tomar control sobre mi fortuna!

- ¿Qué edad tiene Señor Ardley?

- ¡tengo 20 años!

-¿y porque ahora deja mostrar su identidad?

- ¡yo solo estoy cumpliendo con los deseos de mi padre! Ser la cabeza de los Ardley. Aprovecho para presentarles a mi hija adoptiva Candice White Ardley. Quien también está siendo presentada ante la sociedad... -contesta Albert. Los fotógrafos aprovechan y empiezan a tomar muchas fotos de Candy y le piden que se acerque a Albert para poderle tomar fotos junto a su padre adoptivo.

Todo estaba marchando como Albert quería, les dejo saber a la familia su identidad y mañana a primera hora toda América se iba a enterar de la noticia. Pues a Albert le interesaba más que Candy se diera a conocer para que nadie más le jugara sucio y aprendieran a respetarla como la Srta. Ardley. Los reporteros ignoraron por completo a la familia Leagan y esto no lo estaban disfrutando Eliza y su madre. Pues siempre estaban acostumbradas hacer el centro de atención. La tía abuela seguía sin palabras y se reserva a no decir mucho.

- me gustaría presentarles a mi mano derecha Archibald Cornwell Ardley... ¿si el acepta?- Agrega Albert dirigiéndose a Archie

- ¡claro que acepto! Es un honor ser tu mano derecha... -contesta Archie con mucha alegría.

-¿se podrían poner los señoritos juntos para tomarles unas fotos?

-¡Señorita Brighton que sorpresa verla aquí! -dice Brandon a Annie...

- la señorita Brighton es mi prometida. -contesta Archie viendo a su amor...

- ¡Que bien todo esto será publicado mañana a primera hora! ¡Será la noticia del momento esto servirá para que no piensen mucho en la guerra! -dice Raphael tratando de ser gracioso

-¿señora Ardley podría posar para una foto?

- Claro que si contesta la señora Elroy no muy contenta...

- bien nosotros nos retiramos tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para publicar esta noticia en todos los periódicos, Y en primer pagina mañana mismo.

Cuando los reporteros se retiran la tía abuela sale de la biblioteca sin decir nada. Eliza y su madre se van detrás de ella, el Sr. Leagan se despide y también se retira...

Quedándose Albert, Archie, Annie, y Candy. George sin decir nada sale de la biblioteca...

Todos están muy contentos, con la noticia de conocer quién era Albert en realidad. Albert le explica a Candy que de hoy en adelante ella vivirá en la misión Ardley. Y que podía entrar y salir cuando ella quisiera explicándole lo mismo a Archie y a Annie...

Continuara….

Deja un review por favor! no te vallas sin hacerlo!...


	3. QUERIDA ENEMIGA capitulo 3

Querida Enemiga

-Llega la Mañana siguiente.......... ¡EXTRA EXTRA! ¡El momento ha llegado! ¡¡La gran historia que todos esperaban!!... ¡por fin fue publicado y en primera pagina! ¡Vengan y compren el periódico no se lo pueden perder! ¡EXTRA EXTRA!......... Grita un vendedor de periódicos

- ¿De qué historia está hablando este vendedor? -Se pregunta una muchacha de pelo color castaño, que caminaba por el puesto de periódicos y se dirigía a su trabajo.

-¡hey tu…véndeme uno de esos periódicos! ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que tu estas gritando como un loco! - dice aquella mujer

-Claro que si señorita... aquí tiene es la noticia del año para el mundo de sociedad contesta el vendedor

-"¿¡para el mundo de sociedad he mmmh!? Pues voy a leer...pero ella es...

The New York Times

_La noticia más espera por todo el mundo_

_El señor William A. Ardley se deja conocer_

_Ante sociedad junto a su hija adoptiva _

_Candice W. Ardley pues el señor William_

_Resulto ser un joven de tan solo 20 años._

_Y a su corta edad es un millonario muy conocido_

_Pero nunca jamás visto. La familia Ardley decidió ocultar su identidad por la simple razón de que él era muy joven para ser la cabeza de los Ardley. Pues su padre era el presidente y cabeza de la familia Ardley, al este morir su hijo tomaría el control sobre la familia. Y desafortunadamente nunca pensaron que el señor Ardley padre de William moriría dejando como cabeza a su hijo menor de tan solo 8 años de edad, y es por eso que la Sra. Elroy tía de William, decidió ocultar su identidad pasando hacer la tutora de William y cabeza de los Ardley hasta que este cumpliera la mayoría de edad._

_Gracias a esta exclusiva nosotros finalmente conocimos al misterioso Sr. William A. Ardley. Quien también orgullosamente_

_Nos presento a su mano derecha y sobrino Archibald Cornwell Ardley_

_Archie como la familia suele llamarlo nos presento a su prometida Annie Brighton hija del empresario Abraham Brighton muy conocido en Estados Unidos felicidades a la Joven pareja. _

_¡La joven Candice W. Ardley al lado de su padre adoptivo pareciera como que si fuera su esposa y no su hija! Candy como la suele llamar su familia de cariño tiene tan solamente 17 años y por el momento nadie ocupa su corazón al igual que su padre adoptivo. Les deseamos mucha suerte en el amor a los jóvenes y lo mejor en su vida. William A. Ardley toma control sobre la familia Ardley pues esos eran los deseos de su padre_

Sorprendida en reconocer a la dulce chica del periódico, la muchacha de pelo castaño dibuja en sus labios una sonrisa malvada, y tiene planes...

- ¡si que tenía razón el vendedor de periódicos es una gran noticia! Jajajajaja esto se lo tengo que enseñar a... jajajajajajaja si que le va a gustar esta noticia... ¡el señor Ardley no está nada mal!... me gusta mucho... Archibald también pero que lastima ya tiene dueña --dice la mujer de pelo castaño quien se encuentra hablando sola y regresa a comprar otro periódico, y se dirige a su trabajo...

-¡Buenos días señorita Kleiss! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? -Pregunta un joven al ver a la joven entrar

- ¡Yo me encuentro de maravilla!.. ¡Qué lindo día es hoy! ¿¡Ya llego la estrella de este lugar!? -Pregunta la mujer

-¡no señorita Karen el señor Terry aun no llega!... ¡pero Susana si!..

-¡perfecto toma pon este periódico en el camerino de Terry! - _"yo no sé porque Susana viene aquí... sin su pierna no puede hacer nada" -_piensa Karen expresándose de Susana... cuando se dirigía a su camerino se encuentra con Susana

-¿Susana querida como estas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a cuidar a Terry? ¡Si continuas así lo vas a cansar y te va a dejar!...... ¡¡yo que el ya te hubiera dejado!! -Dice Karen ella siempre directa sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás

-Hola Karen y voy a ignorar totalmente lo que dijiste..... ¡Terry esta a mi lado porque me ama!

-_ "pobre Susana si te sientes feliz creyendo que Terry te ama es tu problema pero todos estamos enterados de tu egoísmo......... este es mi momento por haberme quitado el papel de Julieta"__- _piensa Karen pues ella seguía enojada porque Susana le había quitado el papel de Julieta y estaba decidida a vengarse.

-¡¡¡Mira Susana de lo que me acabo de enterar!!! –exclama sarcásticamente.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Ay una nueva obra de teatro? -Pregunta la rubia muy confundida....

-¡no léelo por ti misma!..... -Karen deposita el periódico en las manos de Susana, y en sus labios ay una sonrisa malvada... - Susana toma el periódico y mira la foto de Candy, cuando ella ve la foto de Candy siente como que si el mundo se le viene abajo.

-Se me había olvidado comentarte que esa muchacha que está en esa foto es una buena amiga mía, ella estuvo un tiempo en mi casa bueno la casa de mi tío en Florida. ¡y nos llevábamos muy bien! ¡ y que sorpresa ahora ella es una millonaria conocida por todo el mundo!..... ¿Es muy guapa no es cierto Susana? ¡Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella! ¡Si la conocieras tiene un corazón muy lindo!..... -seguía Karen.

"¿_te duele verdad Susanna? Jajajaja así te quería ver por ladrona nunca te hubieras metido conmigo" -_piensa Karen

-"_no quiero que Terry vea este periódico no quiero que el piense mas en Candy....Siempre piensa en ella pero con esto el........_" Piensa Susana ella sabía que Terry seguía amando a Candy..........

- termina de desengañarte Susana....... ¡Terry nunca te va amar! Yo estoy enterada de la relación que ellos tuvieron.... Candy me lo dijo todo..... ¡Terry solo siente lastima por ti! Yo soy testigo de cuanto ellos se aman, y no creo que Candy te lo va a dejar tan fácil… así que cuídate amiga.... y también cuídate de Terry, que el también la ama.

No as notado cuando se queda pensando por mucho tiempo sin decir nada… ¿Es porque está pensando en Candy?..... Ella esta tatuada en el corazón de Terry no ay nada que tú puedas hacer para impedirlo nunca la va a olvidar..... -Insiste Karen

- ¡¡¡Ya cállate Karen!!! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte más! -grita Susana con mucho dolor, ella sabia que lo que Karen decia era cierto. pero tan cruel fue aquella al recordárselo. a Karen le facinaba ver a Susana sufrir. Susana con corazón quebrado empieza a rodar su silla de ruedas para ya no escuchar mas a Karen.

-jajajajajajaja. ¡Susana no vallas hacer tan cobarde y cometer la bajes de querer matarte otra vez! .... eres original yo nunca hubiera pensado en quitarme la vida para manipular a un hombre...... jajajajajaja adiós querida te veo después.

_-"¡te lo mereces por haberme quitado el papel de Julieta y por haberle robado la felicidad a Terry que tal vez pude haber sido yo y no tu!... _

- Susana se dirige hacia al baño para que nadie la mire llorando y decide caminar con sus muletas para avanzar un poco mas... y así nadie notara su dolor... en especia Terry... cuando llega al baño se acerca al lava manos prende el agua y agacha su cara para lavársela mientras ella se lava la cara dos mujeres entran sin ponerle atención a Susana.

- ¿leíste el periódico hoy? -Pregunta la primera mujer a su amiga mientras las dos entraban al baño y cada quien sierra su puerta. Susana seguía lavándose la cara y no podía evitar escuchar la conversación de ambas mujeres...

-¡claro amiga yo siempre estoy al día con los chismes de la farándula!....- contesta la segunda mujer

- ¡jajajaja yo también estoy al día con los chismes de la farándula! ¿Te diste cuenta de lo guapo que es el señor William? –repone la segunda mujer.

- ¡siiii guapísimo! Pero yo no diría que es un señor solo tiene 22 años de edad, y además yo solo tengo ojos para Terruce Grandchester. –contesta la primer mujer.

-amiga será mejor que te olvides de Terry… pues como tú ya sabes el está con Susana.

- ¡no!... ¡quieres decir que Terry esta con ella por lastima!.... ¡el no ama a Susana.! Si es que estas al dia con los chismes tienes que saber que Susana obligo a Terry para que el permaneciera a su lado… Manipulándolo con lo del accidente.

- ¡si tienes razón Susana es una egoísta! No se conformo con quitarle el papel de Julieta a Karen, sino que también me entere que Susana por su egoísmo y empeñada a quedarse con Terry lo separo de su novia.

-¿ Queeeeee? ¿Susana hizo eso? ¿Pero qué clase de mujer es Susana? ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Susana fuera tan mala!

- ¡tienes razón con esa cara de yo no fui engañaría a cualquiera!... pero lo siento por Terry está obligado a estar con esa mujer por gratitud... yo que el ya la hubiera dejado.

- ¡dirás pobre Susana ella misma se condeno a estar con un hombre que nunca la va amar! ojala él se fijara en mi jajajajaja.

-¡sigue soñando querida!

- ¿porque no? ¡Si Susana lo obligo a estar con ella yo también puedo salvarlo de ese mostro que tiene de compañera y se verá obligado a estar conmigo! jajajajajaja

-¡ja ja ja ja Tienes razón amiga! Cambiando de tema esa tal Candice White Ardley ¿es muy guapa verdad?

- ¡si guapa y multimillonaria! Qué suerte la de esa muchacha. La familia Ardley es multimillonaria.

Las dos mujeres seguían hablando y murmurando sobre la vida de los demás cuando las mujeres salen del baño, Susana se apura para entrar a otro baño para que las dos mujeres que murmuraban de ella no la vieran... cuando las mujeres salen del tocador ella aprovecha para salir del baño con lagrimas en sus ojos...

-¿Hija que te pasa? ¿Encontraste a Terry?- Pregunta una señora al ver a la joven llorando...

-¡Vámonos de aquí madre... ya no quiero seguir ni un segundo mas en este lugar!

-Contesta Susana con voz temblorosa.

-¿Te hiso algo Terry? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Esto es el colmo! -exclama la señora Marlowe

-¡No madre Terry no me hizo nada, el aun no ha llegado al teatro!... pero me quiero ir de aquí el recuerdo del accidente vino por mi mente!!!... Le explica Susana a su madre para no decirle la verdad de lo que realmente le había ocurrido!!......... la Sra. Marlowe muy comprensiva ayuda a su hija y la sienta en su silla de ruedas para llevarsela a su casa

- tengo que buscar a Terry para que venga a verte!!!.... te parese bien hija?!

- Si madre llamalo quiero que este conmigo. Contesta Susana desesperada

-¿srta. Marlowe se siente usted bien? Pregunta el muchacho que vende los tickets

-no ella no se encuentra bien!!!!! si ve a Terry digale que venga a mi casa los mas pronto posible porque Susana se puso mal!!!... entendido? Dice la Sra. Marlowe

-claro que si contesta el joven y ayuda la Sra. Marlowe a poner a Susana en el coche..

Camino a casa Susana seguía atormentandose por lo que la gentre seguía murmurando sobre ella. Pues no era la primera vez que esta oiga rumores!......

-_ " no me importa lo que se diga de mi nunca voy a dejar a Terry"....._ Piensa Susana.

La sra. Marlowe al ver a su hija llorando, piensa en presionar a Terry para que se case con su hija lo mas pronto posible! Pues al estar casado con ella, lo tendria atado a su lado para siempre, y se lo comenta a Susana, esta no duda en negarse, pues ella nunca pensaba que tendria noticias de Candy muy pronto. Cuando llegan a la residencia Marlowe la la gente del servicio se llevan a Susana para su cuarto....

Frank el moyordomo de la familia ayuda a la señara Marlowe a relajarse y le lleva un té con el periódico. Esta cuando lo habre para leerlo inmediatamente reconose a Candy!!

"_Con la carta que yo le escribi a Candy no creo que se atreva a buscar a Terry!!!!!...._" piensa la Sra. Marlowe". Talvez esa es la razón por la cual Susana se sintio mal y trato de mentir para que yo no tomara cartas en el asunto! Pero no te preocupes hija que yo ya lo arregle!... Candy no sera una amenaza para ti. Y Terry seguira siendo la pierna que tu perdiste!!!.... -Cuando ella termina de hablar sola se dirige al cuarto de Susana.

-Mientras en el teatro 2 horas despues del incidente..... finalmente llega Terry, y entra a su camerino. En su cara ay una expresion de desconcentracion. Terry se encuentra en su camerino, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio. Este toma el periódico que esta en su mesa, pero no pone interes en el. Y cuando decide despertar del mundo en el que se encontraba, abre el periódico para leerlo. Y cuando casi ve las fotos de sus amigos y el gran amor de su vida..... llega alguien y golpea su puerta. Era el muchacho que traia el mensaje de la Sra. Marlowe, y le informa que Susana se había puesto mal y que la Sra. Marlowe exigia que estubiera al lado de Susana!!!

- gracias Frank!

-de nada Terruce a la orden...

-_"aquí empieza mi dia!! Ya me canse de esta situacion! Pense que al regresar al teatro y con Susana todo seria diferente, pense que los consejos de Albert me hivan ayudar a sobrepasar esta situacion pero no es así!..." -Susana no me amaaaaa!!!!!!!!!..... Maldita obsecion que tiene por mi..........!!!!! _Grita en sus pensamientos el joven ingles, queriendo escapar de la situacion de la cual se sentia atrapado...

-te encuentras bien Terry?! Ya viste la joven del periódico? Es una muchacha muy hermosa! Con una dulce sonrisa. Le voy a mandar una invitacion para que me venga a ver actuar!....... tu no eres la unica estrella de este teatro eh?! Jajajaja -bromea Sean Young, un nuevo actor de Broadway pero el joven de los ojos azules no le puso atencion y sale del camerino........

-aaaah! Terry querido llegaste! justamente venia para... -pero Terry sigue su camino sin ponerle atencion a Karen!!!!!.....

**********************************************************************************

-Madre donde esta Terry? Porque no ha llegado a verme? -Pregunta la rubia desesperada!

-no lo se hija?! pero ahora mismo mando un sirviente para que lo traigan

inmediatamente. - cuando derrepente entra Terry y dice -no es necesario ya estoy aquí!!!

Susana habre los ojos de felicidad diciendo -¡¡¡Terryyyyyyyyy!!! Pero esta no le pregunta donde estaba?.... y porque tardo en llegar?..... nunca lo hacia solo le decia que tubiera cuidado cada vez que el salia. sin decir nada! Y cuando regresaba solo sonreia de felicidad!!

-te encuentras bien Susie? -Pregunta Terry! Pues era la rutina de siempre, preguntar por su salud.!

-ya me siento mejor Terry! Verte siempre me hace sentir bien!.... -exclama Susana

- como ya estas aquí me voy! Pero antes quiero que hablen de su boda!!.. exige la Sra. Marlowe

-si tienes razón madre y tu que dices Terry?

- pero Terry no dice nada! Solo piensa.....

_-" cuando estoy con Susana siento dolor, y lo unico que hago es pensar en Candy._

_Yo no quiero amar como mi padre!!! pero que estoy haciendo ahora?! Me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre!.... Cuando tome una decision, me decidi por Susana! (Estoy atrapado entre Susana y Candy) a una amo como loco! Y a la otra: le estoy agradecido por haberme salvado de ese accidente. Me acuerdo que en Escosia le platique a Candy sobre la historia de mis padres, y la razón por la que mi padre no se caso con mi madre!_

_Porque la nobleza estaba en su sangre!!! y que yo estaba en contra de la nobleza y que solo quería ser yo toda la vida!!...... y sin embargo estoy repitiendo la misma historia.. ." necesito tomar un nuevo aire por unas semanas!!.... para pensar mas las cosas!_-Piensa Terry sintiendose atrapado. el no se quería casar sin amor! Y cuando el se casara lo pensaba hacer con Candy y nadie mas!!....

-_"Estoy segura que esta pensando en Candy! Siempre esta pensando en ella. Nunca me va a querer! Pero siempre esperare por tu amor...._" piensa Susana sintiendose amenazada por el recuerdo de Candy.

-Terry?! Escuchaste a mamá?! - Pregunta Susana.

-eh? Si hagan lo que quieran, encarguense ustedes de eso y pongan la fecha....

-concluyo Terry sale del cuarto sin decir mas!! Susana solo lo mira salir sin decir nada. Y la señora Marlowe empieza hacer planes para la boda de Susana con Terry.

Continuara….


	4. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO capitulo 4

"Recuerdos de un pasado"

Hace un bonito día el sol no está muy fuerte, el viento esta suave. Las rosas están en flor y muy bellas, es el jardín de Anthony donde un tiempo Candy fue muy feliz con sus tres mosqueteros… Ahí esta Archie y Annie caminando por el jardín, y se encuentran muy felices como siempre. Candy y Albert habían ido a la ciudad de compras. Archie se detiene donde están las rosas "dulce Candy"

-¡estas son las rosas que Anthony cultivo para Candy y las llamo dulce Candy en honor a ella que fue su gran amor! -Le explica Archie a su Annie. Y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa y tristeza al recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron todos juntos.

-¡Si Archie son muy hermosas! ¡Ya las había visto una vez! ¡Candy me las enseño!... ¡Parece como que Anthony las estuviera cuidando todavía!

-¡Si Annie, tienes razón están llenas de vida y muy cuidadas! -Contesta Archie.

-¡buenas tardes a los jóvenes! -saluda el viejo jardinero

-¡buenas tardes Witman! Justamente estábamos hablando de las rosas y le quiero dar las gracias por cuidarlas muy bien... Me he dado cuenta que ha cultivado más. -dice Archie

-pero joven Archie yo no estoy haciendo nada especial con las rosas... Yo no he cultivado más... Solamente les riego cuando es necesario... yo estoy tan sorprendido como usted joven Archie. ¡Las rosas están muy bien cuidadas como cuando Anthony las cuidaba! ... ¡Sabe algo joven! Algunos empleados han visto a alguien caminar por el jardín por las noches… ¡Dorothy nos ha contado que esa persona viste de negro, y que ha cultivado rosas! Ella pensó que era yo. ¡Pero no era yo joven Archie! y como no ha robado nada, ni siguiera una rosa, pensamos que era uno de nosotros. - Explica el viejo jardinero que había regresado a trabajar con los Ardley. Y se retira para continuar su trabajo...

-¿Escuchaste Archie? ¿Quién será el que viene aquí todas las noches? -pregunta Annie muy preocupada

-¡No lo sé Annie, pero todo esto está muy raro! Pediré que pongan más seguridad para que nadie entre aquí. - Murmuro Archie muy desconcertado, púes le pareció muy raro que alguien entrara a la mansión sin siquiera haber robado nada... y piensa comentárselo a Albert.

-¡pero no, nos preocupemos por esto, si no ha robado nada y lo único que hace es cultivar y cuidar de las rosas no se trata de alguien malo!... ¿No crees Annie?

-¡Tienes razón Archie!... pero no deja de ser extraño - Dice la dulce muchacha…Y cambia el tema porque nota a Archie preocupado por lo que dijo el señor Witman

-¡Archie platícame sobre Anthony!

-¿¡Anthony!? Anthony fue muy querido por todos nosotros. Y amo mucho a Candy. Estoy seguro que si Anthony no hubiera muerto, no hubiésemos ido a Londres, y ellos fueran muy felices en estos momentos. Candy nunca hubiera conocido a Terry… y…

-Ella no estaría sufriendo la separación de ambos… -interrumpió Annie.

- ¿De qué están hablando? -Pregunta la señorita pecas. Pero Archie no le dice que estaban hablando de Anthony. Pues le traerían tristes recuerdos a Candy, y más ahora que se encontraban en la mansión donde vivieron juntos.

-¿¡Candy como estas!? –pregunto él en tono nervioso.

¿Hola Albert como les fue? -Pregunta Annie

-¡Muy bien Annie! –contesta Albert

¡Albert quería comprarme todas las tiendas del centro comercial!...

- ¡Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti Candy! ¡Necesitas mucha ropa porque te tengo una sorpresa! -Agrega su protector...

-¿Mas sorpresas? ¿Y de que se trata Albert? –pregunta Candy con mucha curiosidad

-¡jajajaja tu no cambias Candy! ¿Te lo diré después de acuerdo?

- ¡está bien! -contesta Candy no muy conforme con la respuesta de Albert.

-¿Que les parece si vamos a caminar por el bosque? -Pregunta Albert.

-"Si vamos" -contestaron los demás casi al mismo tiempo. Archie y Annie caminan un poco mas rápido que Albert y Candy quedándose los dos rubios atrás. Y pues Albert decide decirle la sorpresa que tenia para Candy!...

-Candy pienso mandarte de vacaciones en un crucero, para que te distraigas un poco de todo lo que has pasado. –explico Albert.

-¡no Albert, yo no me quiero ir de viaje!

-mira Candy yo nunca te he exigido nada pero quiero que lo consideres, te hará muy bien. ¡Es para que te relajes sin que tengas que trabajar, y hacer cosas para los demás! Este viaje es para Candy. ¡Para que se divierta y deje todos sus problemas, y preocupaciones a un lado! Así ella podrá regresar con su mente refrescada y sepa que es lo que va hacer con su vida. ¿Entiendes Candy?

- ¡Si Albert entiendo! No me puedo negar y te lo agradezco mucho. Pensándolo bien… unas vacaciones me caerían muy bien.

Candy sabía que ese viaje le iba a ayudar para despojar sus pensamientos y tratar de olvidar todo lo que le hacía sentir triste... y tal vez pueda dejar de pensar en Terry. Al chico que amaba con todo su corazón, y que a veces sin querer se encontraba pensando en el.

-me alegra que estés de acuerdo... ¡otra cosa Candy no quiero que tomes esto a mal, y espero que no me mal interpretes!

- ¿A que te refieres Albert? -Pregunta Candy con curiosidad...

-Candy tu ya fuiste presentada ante sociedad, ¡Y la gente ya sabe que tu eres una Ardley! ¿Te diste cuenta como nos trataron hoy? Con mucha amabilidad y respeto todos estaban a nuestra orden...

- ¿y que con eso? ¿A dónde vas con todo esto Albert? --Interrumpe Candy un poco desconcertada.

-¡Candy te pensaba mandar a Italia para que tomes unas clases en cómo convertirte en toda una dama de sociedad! No lo tomes a mal como te dije es solo que tu eres mi heredera y te quiero preparar para cuando yo no este, tú seas la cabeza de los Ardley... -Explica Albert pues Candy es la Heredera universal de toda su fortuna y la quería preparar, por la simple razón de que el no fue preparado, cuando su padre murió. Pero Candy se preocupa un poco y no entiende porque Albert quiere cambiarla para darle gusto a la sociedad.

-¿pero Albert de que estás hablando? ¡Hablas como si te fueras a morir! ¡Y yo no quiero cambiar! Yo solo quiero ser yo y... -La interrumpe Albert sentándose en el césped, y en su mirada había tristeza. Cuando Candy lo vio se asombro mucho, el amigo que siempre le había dado palabras de ánimo y fuerza para sobre pasar el dolor. Ahora se encontraba en la necesidad de ser escuchado y consolado...

-no Candy no me voy a morir solo que cuando mis padres murieron yo era tan solo un niño y no estaba preparado para ser la cabeza de la familia... la tía Elroy siempre me empujo mucho para que yo me convirtiera en un hombre, siendo yo tan solo un niño. Cuando me escapaba a la casa del bosque, era cuando yo me sentía libre. Los animales del bosque eran los únicos amigos que yo tenía… y Rosie…mi hermana era la única que me daba amor y jugaba conmigo, la tía abuela casi no dejaba jugar con mi sobrino. Porque decía que un hombre no tenía que actuar como un niño… irónicamente yo era un niño… ¡Sufrí mucho cuando Rosemary murió! Después de que ella me dejo me sentí solo, y desconectado de este mundo. -Las lágrimas de Albert caían de sus ojos al hablar de su hermana. Y Candy piensa que le tocaba darle aliento y consolación a su amigo.

_¡¡"Albert está llorando"!! "El hombre que siempre me dio fuerzas está llorando__"_ –Se decía Candy así misma.

-¿Albert que te pasa? –se atrevió ella a preguntar.

-¿Candy te acuerdas cuando te vi en la colina de Pony? ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que ese era un lugar especial para mí? ¿Recuerdas que dije que teníamos una conversación pendiente?

-si… -Contesta ella bajando una ceja.

- Pues llego el momento. Mis padres daban donaciones para el hogar de Pony y cada vez que llevaban donaciones íbamos con ellos. Cuando mamá y papá entraban al hogar, mi hermana y yo jugábamos en la colina con todos los niños… - Candy solo escuchaba y dejaba que su amigo siguiera hablando sin interrumpirlo...

-cuando mi hermana murió siempre iba a la colina a recordarla… eso me hacía sentir cerca de ella y cerca de ti...

-¿De mi?... ¿Y porque de mi Albert, no entiendo? -Pregunta muy confundida

-Candy no te lo había dicho antes pero mi hermana después de que mis padres murieron, ella siguió llevando donaciones al hogar de Pony llevándome con ella cada vez que iba. En ese mismo lugar conoció a una niña de 2 años y quería adoptarla, pues ella quería tener una niña. Pero después de la muerte de mis padres, ella se puso muy débil y no pudo embarazarse mas, siempre estaba enferma, trataba de fingir y esconder su tristeza pero a mí no me engañaba. Pero cuando iba al hogar siempre jugaba con esa niña la llego a querer mucho y cuando le iba a dar la sorpresa a su querido Anthony que en ese tiempo el tenia 4 años murió. Y no pudo adoptarla ella quería educar a esa niña como su hija y convertirla en toda una señorita. ¡Esa niña eres tu Candy! -Candy se puso feliz al escuchar que la hermana de Albert quiso adoptarla y las lágrimas empiezan a caer…

-¿En serio Albert? ¿Rosemary quiso ser mi madre? Estoy segura que si eso hubiera pasado mi vida sería muy diferente… – confeso la rubia con mucho sentimiento y deseando que esos eventos se hubieran hecho realidad.

-¡Si Candy ella quiso adoptarte! ¡Por eso yo siempre iba para la colina para poder estar cerca de la niña que mi hermana quiso mucho! Y quería adoptarte de inmediato cuando Rosemary murió pero yo todavía era menor de edad y no podía hacerlo. ¡Después me entere que te habían adoptado me sentí muy triste y acepte que era lo mejor, pues yo no podía darte la familia que tú te merecías! Y te volví a ver cuando te rescate de la caída en la catarata, y de inmediato te reconocí, me alegre mucho pues cuando te veo... por alguna razón veo a mi hermana y a mi madre. Mamá no te conoció porque ya habían pasado dos años de su muerte. ¿Nunca supe muy bien porque ella murió? Yo era un niño cuando ella murió y trataban la manera de no involucrarme. Lo único que supe fue que papá murió en un trágico accidente de automóvil. Pero prefiero no hablar más del asunto porque aun me duele la muerte de mi familia. ¡Pero gracias a las cartas que me escribieron Anthony, Stear, y Archie, pude adoptarte! Pues que mejor explicación para darle a la tía abuela de mi decisión. ¡Adopte a la niña que Rosemary quiso que fuera su hija!... ¡Y quiero hacer de ti la dama que Rosemary hubiera querido que tú fueras! ¿Ahora entiendes Candy?

Esta se sienta cerca de él, y piensa en lo que va a decir antes de hablarlo pues estaba muy sorprendida de saber que pudo haber tenido una mamá. Pero por cosas de la vida no pudo ser Y se siente feliz que a su lado tiene al tío perfecto y a un primo que la quiere, y unas amigas con quien puede contar...

- Albert después de mi separación con Terry estaba, pensando en cambiar mi vida... y no sabía en qué forma hacerlo y pues... hare lo que me pidas en honor a la quien pudo haber sido mi madre… -Candy rio en silencio.

¡Irónicamente de alguna manera siempre estuve destinada a estar con la familia Ardley! ¡Rosemary me convertiré en toda una dama de sociedad te lo prometo! ¡Acepto Albert! Acepto hacer lo que tú me pidas… -Albert la vio y sonrió con ella.

-gracias Candy. –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Candy hace una promesa a la hermana de Albert y se convertiría en toda una dama de sociedad... aunque le costara su carrera.

-¿Porque se quedaron atrás? -Pregunta Archie

-Solo estábamos conversando un poco... -contesta Albert...

-¿Que pasa Candy te noto un poco rara? -Pregunta Annie

- ¡no Annie me encuentro muy bien! Incluso me acabo de enterar que me voy de viaje...

-¿De viaje? A donde Candy -pregunta la chica de pelo negro...

-Albert me regalo un viaje en un crucero... -explica Candy

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Estoy seguro que eso te hará muy bien Candy... -agrega Archie

-¿Pero no te pongas triste Annie porque no acompañas a Candy? ¿Bueno... si Archie está de acuerdo? -agrego Albert...

- ¡Me parece bien! ¡Sería una buena idea así pueden pasar tiempo las dos juntas! –concluye Archie.

- ¡Qué buena idea! ¿Qué te parece Candy? -Pregunta Annie

- ¡me encanta la idea Annie! ¡Ya teníamos tiempo de no estar justas las dos solas!

- ¡Candy me alegra ir contigo de viaje!-exclamo Annie

-¡jajajaja que alegriaaaaaaaa!... -grita Candy muy conteta...

-¡Bueno pues así será! Annie y Candy se irán de viaje juntas… -Concluyo Albert.

Las chicas se adelantan para empacar sus maletas y están muy emocionadas de saber que se irían de viaje juntas.

-¡Qué bueno que se adelantaron las chicas Albert!

-Pasa algo Archie? –pregunta Albert notando la ansiedad de Archie.

-si Albert, ¿bueno no estoy seguro si es algo grave? Pero si para percatarnos sobre el asunto…

¡Te escucho Archie! –dijo Albert mostrando preocupación. Archie antes de contestar tomo un profundo suspiro.

-Te quería comentar que la gente del servicio ha visto a alguien rondando por la casa. Incluso lo vieron en el jardín cuidando y cultivando rosas todas las noches…Esto me preocupa un poco y me gustaría que pusiéramos mas guarda bosques por la seguridad de nosotros… aunque estoy seguro que no se trata de alguien que nos quiera hacer daño, porque si eso fuera ya lo hubiera hecho --comenta Archie. Quien no estaba preocupado pero si desconcertado por querer saber quién era esa persona.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Archie, esto está un poco raro mandare más seguridad para que investiguen de quien se trata.-Murmuro Albert... mientras platican los chicos caminaban hacia la mansión, y cuando se estaban acercando escucharon unos gritos desesperados.

- ¡¡señor William!! ¿¡Señor William!? ¿Donde está señor William?

-¿Que pasa Dorothy, porque gritas así?... -pregunta el rubio bastante preocupado

- ¿Dorothy porque esos gritos? - Agrega Archie.

-¡Unas personas quieren hablar con usted! dicen que es muy importante y que no puede esperar…Lo están esperando en la biblioteca... -Contesta la joven muy preocupada, trataba de agarrar aire.

- ¿Candy sabe que me están buscando? –pregunta Albert

-no señor ella está con la señorita Annie en su cuarto, y su ventana esta serrada y no creo que haiga escuchado algo... -repuso Dorothy

- Muy bien, no quiero que Candy se entere de nada ¿entendido? –exigió Albert

- ¡si señor! –contesto Dorothy y se retiro

-Archie tu encárgate de que las chicas no se enteren de esto, hasta estar seguros de que no se trata de algo alarmante, no quiero que su viaje sea interrumpido por nada...

-si Albert no te preocupes yo me encargo de las chicas. -Contesta Archie. Albert se retira para la biblioteca y Archie sigue las ordenes de Albert... su cara dibujaba preocupación pero trata lo más posible para que las chicas no lo notaran. Mientras en la biblioteca...

-¡Buenas tardes yo soy el señor William Ardley! Se presenta Albert ante los dos señores que esperaban por su presencia en la biblioteca.

-¡Buenas tardes señor Ardley! Gracias por recibirnos, yo soy el Coronel Richard Cox y él es el Sargento Charles Smith.-se presento uno de los hombres que esperaban por Albert.

-Tomen asiento por favor ¿en que les puedo ayudar? -pregunta Albert levantando una ceja y muy curioso por saber lo que los hombres tenían que decirle...

-Gracias Señor Ardley la razón por nuestra visita es porque... le tenemos una buena noticia, pero a la vez no es agradable porque no estamos seguros si se pueda tratar de...

-¿De quién? Interrumpe Albert y se para preocupado

-Bien esto es muy difícil para nosotros pues nuestro trabajo es informar a las familias sobre sus seres queridos…y pues siempre nos toca el deber de dar buenas y malas noticias... -explica el señor Smith. El rubio que se encuentra preocupado por lo que podría escuchar de los labios de esos hombres... Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, también le preocupaba de que Candy se fuera a enterar de la visita de esos hombres. Pues estaba a punto de irse de viaje para olvidarse de los problemas y de los seres queridos que ella había perdido en el trayecto de su vida.

-¿Archie que pasa escuchamos gritos? --Pregunta Candy muy preocupada...

-¿Si Archie, se encuentra todo bien? --Agrega Annie

-No se preocupen todo está bien. ¿Ya casi están listas para irse de viaje?– dice Archie tratando de cambiar el tema. Pero Candy no queda conforme con la contestación de Archie, ella lo conocía muy bien y este no sabía mentir.

-Archie algo está pasando... y

-¡No te preocupes Candy!--Interrumpe Archie

-Llegaron unos empresarios para hablar con Albert, y Dorothy lo buscaba con mucha urgencia porque se trata de algo importante... sobre negocios del banco y eso no es para mujeres ¿entienden? ¡Así que ya no se preocupen más!...

- jajajaja… ¿Archie no, nos crees capaz de resolver asuntos del banco? –bromeo Candy un poco tranquila, pero no muy segura.

-claro que no quise decir eso Candy. Solo que te estoy explicando que solo es un asunto de negocios es todo. –concluyo Archie

-¿Ya están listas muchachas? -Interrumpe Albert entrando a la recamara de Candy.

-Vamos a ir a dejarlas al puerto adelante el viaje para hoy mismo y ya todo está listo, para que salgan en el crucero...

-¿eh? ¿Tan pronto quieres que me vaya Albert? -Pregunta Candy

- ¡Candy te voy a extrañar mucho pero, no creo que sea necesario esperar más!

-Contesta Albert con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Está bien Albert lo que tú digas... -Concluye Candy aceptando las órdenes de Albert y se acuerda de la conversación que tuvieron en el bosque...

-vamos a dejarlas Archie... Después tenemos un asunto de negocios que resolver...

–dijo en un susurro para que las chicas no escucharan. Archie lo miro y medios sonrieron.

-Si Albert lo que tu digas... –contesto Archie...

Poco tiempo después los muchachos llevaron a las chicas al puerto de Chicago. A su llegada los chicos empezaron a despedirse con fuertes abrazos. Por supuesto que la despedida de Archie y Annie fue un poco diferente, ya que ellos se despidieron con un beso en la boca. Cuando las chicas se dieron que cuenta que ya era hora de abordar el barco, se despidieron por última vez y se subieron al barco. En las caras de Annie y Candy se dibujaba tristeza, pero por dentro estaban emocionadas de compartir el viaje solas por primera vez.

-_Una nueva aventura nos espera a Annie y a mí se decía Candy_… -El barco empieza a alejarse muchas personas felices y tristes despedían a sus seres queridos.

_-Hasta pronto Candy que te diviertas... te lo mereces, espero que con este viaje puedas despojarte de todo lo que te hace infeliz... aunque estoy seguro que lo único que traerás de vuelta es el amor por Terry… Bueno ahora tengo que regresar a la mansión para saber de una vez por todas que es lo que esos militares quieren hablar conmigo..._ -se dice Albert en sus pensamientos...

El crucero donde viaje Candy y Annie se va alejando poco a poco y cada vez los muchachos se miraban de lejos...

-Adiós Albert te prometo que cuando regrese estaré lista para ser la dama de sociedad que tu hermana quería hacer de mí. –susurro Candy

-¿eh? ¿Decías algo Candy? -Pregunta Annie al escuchar que Candy decía algo en voz baja.

-no nada Annie, no me hagas caso.

- ¿vamos a poner nuestras cosas a nuestro camarote? –sugiere Annie

-¡si Annie vamos!... - Contesta Candy. Las dos toman sus maletas con la ayuda del personal del crucero, y fueron dirigidas a su, suite. Al llegar quedan muy fascinadas de lo hermoso que era... Cada quien tenía su cuarto propio con baño, también había pequeño patio con piscina. Todo era muy elegante digno para una familia de sociedad. Cada quien escoge su cuarta y se van a acomodar sus cosas. De repente se escucha alguien que tocaba la puerta Candy y Annie salen de su cuarto que las conduciría a la sala de la suite. Candy abre la puerta y era el mensajero del barco.

-¿Señorita Ardley? -Pregunta el mensajero...

- ¡Si soy yo! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -Contesta Candy.

- señorita Ardley soy Marvin, y trabajo como mensajero… aquí le traigo el programa de eventos del crucero, también muestra los lugares en que haremos visitas y excursiones en diferentes ciudades, por si están interesadas en participar. Nuestra última parada será en Londres... si tiene alguna pregunta no dude en llamarme... -Explica el joven entregándole los programas a Candy y se retiro.

-gracias Marvin - replica Candy

- ¿escuchaste eso Annie? ¡Vamos a ir a diferentes ciudades, terminando en Londres!... Nunca me imagine que iba a regresar a Londres, no quiero ir Annie… ¡no quiero! me trae muy malos recuerdos ay fue donde me separe de...

- Cálmate Candy yo estaré contigo - la interrumpe Annie tratando de tranquilizar a Candy quien estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios. Annie se la lleva a su cuarto para que se acueste y le pide a Housekeeping que traigan un tranquilizante para Candy... Esta al tomárselo se queda dormida...

Continuara…

Por favor no te vayas sin dejar un review… me interesa lo que piensas. Pero no se valen tomatazos. Jajajajaja una broma, y ¡recuerda soñar no cuesta nada!


	5. Regreso a Casa Capitulo 5

Regreso a Casa

- ¿porque te noto preocupado Albert? Desde que fuimos a dejar a las muchachas al puerto, te he notado preocupado... -pregunta Archie desconcertado...

- si Archie por eso adelante el viaje de Candy y Annie para que se fueran sin cargas.

- contesta Albert muy preocupado.

- ¿Que es lo que está pasando Albert? –vuelve a preguntar Archie sin poder esconder la preocupación.

- ¿Te acuerdas de los 2 hombres que llegaron a verme hoy?

- ¿si quienes eran?

- ¡Eran militares!... me temo que quieren que tú o yo nos ofrezcamos para ir al campo de batalla...

- ¿Queee? Pero eso la tía abuela nunca lo permitiría. Ella tiene muchas influencias... Y

- ¡Pienso ir si me lo piden!... Si Stear pudo ir… representando a su patria ¿porque yo no? -Interrumpe el rubio y en su cara se dibuja una inseguridad...

- ¡¡Si tú te vas yo también voy contigo!! -agrega Archie. Pero no muy seguro de lo que decía.. Y en su mente se imagina como Stear pudo haber muerto... un silencio inundo el coche, ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood.

Los dos se bajan del coche y en la puerta los espera Dorothy para dejarle saber a Albert que los mismos hombres lo esperaban en la biblioteca. Albert le pide a Archie que lo acompañe y se dirigen hacia la biblioteca para enfrentar cualquier cosa que fuera. Los dos muchachos entran a la biblioteca donde los dos militares esperaban la presencia de Albert. El rubio presenta a Archie y les dice que él estará presente en la reunión.

-Bien Señor Ardley tengo entendido que ustedes perdieron a un ser querido en la guerra ¿no es así? -Pregunta el Coronel Cox...

-Si así es... -Contesta el rubio

- ¿y qué tiene que ver eso con esta visita? -Pregunta Archie a la defensiva pues se trataba de su hermano...

- ahora mismo sabrán el motivo de nuestra visita -contesta el Sargento Smith.

- bien voy a empezar... Hace muy poco tiempo una de nuestras enfermeras hiso un descubrimiento mientras cuidaba a los soldados. Encontramos al soldado Stear muerto con muchas quemaduras de tercer grado en la cara y partes de su cuerpo, también tenía muchas heridas de bala en su cuerpo. -Explicaba el Coronel Cox. Archie no podía escuchar y se paro dirigiéndose a la ventana. Albert encoje sus cejas, y se dibuja tristeza en su cara... -El coronel seguía hablando

-al lado del cuerpo del soldado Stear encontramos a otro soldado también con quemaduras menores en su cara, cuerpo, y una herida de bala en su hombro. ¡¡¡Su avión se estrello pero por suerte el pudo saltar antes de que tocara tierra!!! La razón por la cual fueron identificados fue porque cada quien traía su identificación en sus bolsillos. Así fue como pudimos avisarles de la muerte del soldado Cornwell... y del soldado Jeremiah.

-pero como les había comentado que una de nuestras enfermeras hizo un descubrimiento cuando cuidaba al soldado Jeremiah - continua con el discurso el Sargento Smith. Ella es una de nuestras mejores enfermeras se llama Flammy...

-¿Dijo usted Flammy?- Pregunta Archie

- ¡Si la enfermera Flammy Hamilton! ¿La conoce?

- ¡Si la conozco! ella fue compañera de trabajo de mi prima Candy... pero por favor continúe... -replica Archie.

- gracias Sr. Archie, tratare de ser breve. Pues como les comentaba a los jóvenes ella se encargo de cuidar muy bien al soldado Jeremiah quien fue encontrado herido al lado del soldado Stear. Flammy lo cuidaba bien y le hablaba todos los días. El soldado se encontraba en estado de shock que no hablaba con nadie! El trataba de hablar con ella pero no podía hasta que un día pudo hablar y pidió hablar con usted Joven Archie! Ese fue el descubrimiento que hizo Flammy pues, el soldado Jeremiah empezaba a gemir su nombre…

- ¿¡mi nombre!? -Pregunta Archie muy confundido

- seguramente quiere hablarte de Stear -agrega Albert

- así es Sr. Ardley. ¿¡Si no les molesta preferiría que los dos hablen con el soldado Jeremiah!? El no tarda en llegar - confirmo el Coronel Cox. Albert y Archie asintieron con la cabeza. De repente tocan la puerta Señor Ardley abajo tiene visita y dicen que vienen a encontrarse con el Coronel Cox y el General Smith...

- Muchas gracias Dorothy enseguida bajamos - contesta Albert y todos se preparaban para dirigirse hacia la sala principal. ¡Archie iba muy intrigado por saber qué es lo que el soldado Jeremiah quería hablar con ellos!...... cuando ellos bajaron habían dos soldados parados y uno de ellos estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza viendo para abajo.

- bien les presento al soldado Jeremiah - exclamo el Coronel Cox. El hombre que estaba sentado con la cabeza abajo era el Soldado Jeremiah. Cuando el Coronel lo presento este poco a poco sube la mirada. Pero estaba vendado y no podían ver su cara.

- Quítenle las vendas de la cara. - ordeno el General Smith

- Los dos hombres de inmediato obedecen la orden del General... y cuando le quitan las vendas Archie y Albert se llevaron la gran sorpresa de su vida… quedándose los dos sin palabras... ¿!Tendría la cara muy quemada!?...

                            

-¿Qué te pasa porque estas tan callado? Acaso no estás feliz de verme? Pregunta una muchacha con voz de tristeza

- no es eso Susana, simplemente no me siento bien!...

- ¿¡estas pensando en ella!? - insiste Susana al ver a Terry muy pensativo y triste. El ignora la pregunta de Susana pues siempre se encontraba pensando en ella. (Candy)

- Susana me voy de viaje en barco para Inglaterra. Recibí un telegrama de mi padre al parecer está muy enfermo y me gustaría visitarlo, antes de que pase una tragedia...

-repuso Terry.

Su rostro dibuja una mirada triste y seria. Terry ya no era el mismo desde que se había separo de Candy. Nunca reia y desde su regreso al teatro ese era su pasa tiempo allí podía desahogarse de los recuerdos de Candy. Al estar actuando le hacía bien y cuando se bajaba el telón se ponía triste de nuevo. La misma rutina de la cual estaba cansado, y no podía escapar.

- Entiendo.. ¡Quiero ir contigo Terry! –demando Susana

- ¡No Susana! Ya tengo mucho tiempo de no ver a mi padre y me gustaría pasar tiempo con él, sin que nadie nos interrumpa. ¡Espero que entiendas!...

- si Terry. -contesta Susana. Terry sin despedirse sale del cuarto y se va. Ella se queda con los ojos llenos de lagrimas... y sin decir nada como siempre. Solo decía "si" para todo, aunque quisiera decir algo no podía hacerlo, la culpa siempre la atormentaba. Ella sabía que su decisión de retener a Terry a su lado, lo iba hacer muy infeliz pero su egoísmo la cegaba. ..

- Lo siento Terry sé que no eres feliz a mi lado, pero aunque no me ames, teniéndote a mi lado yo soy feliz... soy feliz porque sé que no estás con otra si no conmigo. ¿Algún día tendré tu amor?.. ¡No lo sé! Solo sé que nunca has dejado de pensar en Candy. Y cada día la amas más. Lo sé y me duele. -se decía la chica rubia que se encontraba en su cama sintiéndose triste por no tener el amor de Terry. Dentro de ella sabía que nunca lo tendría pero ella prefería no tener el amor de Terry a verlo con otra. Y esa otra era Candy

- ¿Hija ya se fue Terry?

-Si mamá -contesta Susana y se limpia las lagrimas para que su madre no la mire llorar.

-¡Qué raro yo pensé que el venia con Shawn! -Exclama la Sra. Marlowe

- ¡no madre él estaba aquí solo! Porque lo preguntas madre?! -Pregunta Susana

- ¡Porque Shawn Young esta abajo y te quiere ver! -Explica la Sra. Marlowe a Susana. El joven Shawn Young es el nuevo actor de Broadway. Shawn desde el primer día que conoció a Susana le causo ternura y se decidió ser amigo de ella. Ya era la tercera visita que este le hacía a Susana. Y ambos se llevaban muy bien. Las pocas veces que este joven había estado con la joven actriz, había conseguido que esta se sintiera muy bien con él. Despertando un sentimiento que ella nunca había sentido antes, pero ni ella se explicaba porque.... Susana le comenta que Terry se iba de viaje y no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Shawn le promete visitarla todos los días hasta que Terry regresara. Ella muy feliz acepto, pues siempre se sentía sola, Shawn llenaba esa soledad.....

***************************************************************************************

Mientras en el crucero...

- no puede ser me quede dormida toda la tarde! y ya es de noche.. -Candy se levanta de su cama y sale a buscar a Annie…

-¿ Donde estas Annie? ¡Eh! Ya se durmió ¿Qué hora es? Las 12:00am ya es tarde… no tengo sueño saldré a caminar un poco... -Candy se viste y sale a pasear por el crucero pues no tenia sueño porque se la paso descansando toda la tarde. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del crucero decide ir a un bar y tomar algo.

- ¡¡Buenos días Srta.!!. ¿Qué le puedo servir hoy? -Dice el bar tender dirigiéndose a la rubia que se encontraba llena de pensamientos...

-¡Buenos días! La verdad es que no bebo. Pero una piña colada virgen estaría bien.

-Contesta Candy pues quería relajarse y despojar sus pensamientos de una vez por todas. Pero no podía… el recuerdo de Terry estaba más vivo que nunca pues fue en un barco donde lo conoció. El bar tender le da una copa de champagne a Candy en vez de darle la piña colada y se presenta...

-Me llamo Ian. Esta copa de champagne te hará relajar un poco. ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa como tu aquí sola?

-¡Me vas hacer avergonzar con tu comentario! -contesta Candy

-¡No veo porque si digo la verdad! Cómo te llamas? –Insiste Ian

-Me llamo Candice Ardley! Pero me puedes llamar Candy... –contesto tímidamente ella

"Es una Ardley pero es amable no como los demás que he conocido ¿Porque estará triste? Tratare de no ser muy amigable y ser más profesional"....- piensa el joven al enterarse por la boca de Candy que era miembro de la millonaria y respetuosa familia Ardley!... Pero se dio cuenta de que Candy era amable no como los Ardley que él había conocido. Y decide llevar la conversación hasta donde Candy quisiera.....

- Y usted me puede llamar Ian Srta. Ardley -replica el joven bar tender… -y sonríen los dos.

-¡Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Candy deja la formalidad! Soy una Ardley... pero no por mi apellido me creo más que los demás... ¡Soy un ser humano como tú! Solo que pertenezco a una importante familia. - agrega Candy tratando de que el joven se sienta cómodo con ella...

-¡Gracias Candy y perdona por el comentario que te hice cuando entraste! Pero no pude evitarlo... en realidad eres muy hermosa y me sorprendió verte sola... -repone Ian.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dices sola? - Pregunta Candy

- ¿tienes novio? ¿Quizás un esposo? –contesta con una pregunta Ian

-¡Sola no estoy! Vine con mi mejor amiga... y no, no tengo novio y no estoy casada...

-Candy no quiero ser inoportuno con mis comentarios, pero puedo notar en tu cara que algo te pasa. He trabajado con mucha gente para darme cuenta de sus tristezas, alegrías… etc., etc., etc.…la verdad yo te noto triste… Y te puedo asegurar que tu tristeza se la debes a alguien. Sé que no me conoces pero me inspiras confianza y espero que tú también sientas los mismo. Mírame como tu amigo y si necesitas desahogarte lo puedes hacer conmigo... –explico Ian

- ¡Si tienes razón Ian! Me pasa algo..Y si es por alguien. Mi mejor amiga termino con su novio y eso me afecta a mí. Ella lo ama mucho. Yo pensé que trayéndola a este crucero, quizás podría olvidar un poco la situación. Pero es como volver abrir las heridas del pasado. Porque en un barco conoció a la persona de la quien sigue enamorada como loca. Trata de esconder sus sentimientos ante los demás, pero a ella misma no puede engañar. Y es por eso que me encuentro triste. Me duele verla así, pues no es la primera vez que ella pierde a alguien de quien estuvo enamorada.

-confeso Candy tratando de fingir que la persona que sufría era "su amiga" pero Ian no estaba convencido.

- "_ella habla con mucho sentimiento para tratarse de su amiga_" -dice Ian en sus pensamientos...

- ¿En un barco dices que se conocieron? ¡Estoy seguro que esa historia de amor es muy linda! -Agrega el joven tratando de que Candy se desahogara. El simplemente quería ayudarla. Pues sabía que al callar su dolor solo le haría más daño. Candy empieza a platicarle de como conoció a Terry, los momentos que pasaron en el San Pablo, su separación, y su encuentro y en la forma, de que tuvieron que separarse. Pero siempre refiriéndose a una amiga de ella. A pesar de ocultar la verdad Ian sabía que la persona de la que Candy decía ser su amiga era ella misma....

- ¡Y esa es la historia de mi amiga!... No creo que se le pueda llamar "una historia de amor con un final feliz" bueno ya es muy tarde, mucho gusto de conocerte Ian, y muchas gracias por escucharme. Me tengo que ir.... Adiós

-¡Adiós Candy! A mí también me agrado conocerte y platicar contigo. Y no estés tan triste, solo tú sabes quién se merece tus lágrimas.

-_"¿eh? ¿Se dio cuenta que la chica de la que le hable soy yo?" ¡No creo! -_Piensa Candy

-esta sale para afuera a tomar un poco de aire, y se dio cuenta que la bruma estaba bastante espesa y decidió regresar a su cuarto para no recordar mas. Y se dijo.

-"cada día lo quiero más que ayer"

- la rubia regresa a su cuarto para leer el programa de viaje. Y se da cuenta que por la mañana estarán en Florida..... Candy temía quedarse en el pasillo del barco pues la bruma estaba tan espesa como, aquel día. Temía ver a Terry. Aunque fuera con su imaginación. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado todavía no había podido olvidar a Terry. Ella podía engañar a los demás diciendo que ya lo había olvidado, pero no era así.

La única persona que no podía engañar era así misma... Candy se preguntaba porque Albert la había mandado a ese crucero, sabiendo cómo había conocido a Terry. Pero a la vez estaba enfrentando a su pasado, así como Terry la había sacado de su trauma por los caballos, así mismo tenía que enfrentar todos los lugares que había solido estar con Terry. Quizás eso le serviría para olvidarlo...



A miles de kilómetros de distancia.......

¿Señor William? ¿El señor Jeremiah estará viviendo aquí en la mansión? -Pregunta la muchacha del servicio.

- ¡Si Mary el estará viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo! Quiero que solo usted lo cuide y nadie más! ¿Entendido? -ordeno Albert para que nadie más cuide al enfermo recién traído de Francia.

- Si Sr. William así será. -Contesta Mary un poco intrigada por saber cuál es la razón por la que ella sería la única persona que cuidaría del muchacho. Pues todo era un misterio no dejaban que los antiguos trabajadores se acercaran al muchacho. Archie se mostraba feliz y a la vez en shock. Albert se mostraba muy pensativo, y había miradas intensas entre ellos... Albert se encuentra en la biblioteca hablando con George, de algo muy delicado no sabían cómo le dirían a la familia de la llegada del tal Jeremiah a la mansión. George le dice que no se preocupara. Albert cambia el tema y empieza hablar de Candy. George aparte de ser su tutor era su confidente, una persona de la quién podía confiar siega mente.

-La mande de viaje para que este un mes fuera de casa. Tenía que poner mis sentimientos en orden. ¡La amo como un loco! Pero no tiene que ser así. Ella me mira solo como a un hermano, aunque a veces ella me demuestra lo contrario se que Terry sigue siendo dueño de su corazón. George.

- ¡William estoy seguro que Candy también siente lo mismo que usted pero ella no lo sabe aun!...- contesta el amigo fiel de Albert.

- ¡No lo creo George! Ella siempre me manda señales de que solo somos hermanos.

-Contesta Albert con mucha tristeza. Dándose cuenta que estaba enamorado de Candy como un loco pero Candy no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Albert mando de viaje a Candy para poder olvidar lo que creía sentir por ella.

-sabes George me siento culpable porque cuando estuve frente a Terry el me dijo que no podía olvidarla. Sin embargo nunca le dije que ella también sufría por su separación. Lo único que hice fue alejarlo de ella. Ahora siento que es mi obligación de ser más sincero con Terry. No se quizás ayudarlos para que estén juntos, estoy seguro que ambos se siguen amando como locos.. ¡Tengo que olvidarme de ella!.. Tengo que olvidar a Candy.

- ¿De que estás hablando Albert? ¿Por qué vas a olivar a Candy? ¿Acaso… tu… estas... enamorado de Candy?..... -dijo Archie dejando caer una bomba de preguntas después de presenciar lo que había salido de los labios de Albert. George salió de la biblioteca para que los dos jóvenes hablaran del asunto.

-No quería que nadie se enterara de mis sentimientos Archie... -contesta el rubio con la mirada para abajo.

-¡No te sientas mal Albert! Yo también estuve enamorado de Candy, y quien no se enamoraría de ella. Es una chica muy encantadora. Antes de que muriera Stear el me hizo entender que tenía que olvidarla. Creo que los 3 estuvimos enamorados de Candy como locos. Pero en ese tiempo solo tenía ojos para Anthony, después conoció a Terry.

Y el todavía sigue siendo dueño del corazón de Candy. Gracias a Annie pude olvidar a Candy. Si no hubiera sido por ella seguiría perdidamente enamorado de Candy. Y sufriendo por ella. Tienes que dejar las cosas así Albert. Tienes que olvidarla. Ella aunque finja no estar enamorada de Terry, tú y yo sabemos que no es así. -Agrega Archie tratando de consolar a su amigo y tío. Pues el también estuvo enamorado de Candy.

-Tienes razón Archie. Candy sigue enamorada de Terry... ¡Me siento con la obligación de ayudarlos!... -Los dos muchachos siguen conversando sobre la rubia hasta muy tarde. -Gracias a Archie Albert se siente mucho mejor... Sin darse cuenta se enamoro de Candy y comprendió que ella nunca correspondería a su amor... Mientras que Candy está ausente por un mes, este se propuso poner sus sentimientos en orden. Y se propone lograrlo. Con la llegada del soldado Jeremiah Poston se mantendría ocupado mientras cuidaba de él. Y también mientras se ocupa de la fortuna Ardley... Jeremiah poston era un buen amigo de Stear. El siempre le daba consejos a Stear de como pelear en el campo de batalla. Este le aconsejaba, que cuando estuviera en el campo peleando por su patria tenía que poner sus sentimientos por un lado. Matar sin compasión, sin tener cargo de conciencia, pues nadie tendría compasión por su vida. Y lo matarían sin tener remordimientos. También le dijo que tendría que regresar sano y salvo para su novia, y familia en América... y así fue como Stear pudo tener una estrecha amistad con su compañero de guerra.

-¡Buenos días Candy! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Ya casi traen el desayuno. -Dice Annie abriendo las cortinas del cuarto de Candy

-¡Buenos días Annie! ¡Qué bien, ya tengo hambre!....

- Bien tomaremos el desayuno y después vamos a pasear por Florida. ¿Qué te parece Candy? -Pregunta Annie con mucha ilusión, por recorrer los lugares de Florida... Pues el barco hará varias paradas en diferentes ciudades.

- Está bien Annie saldremos a pasar. Yo estuve en Florida por una semana, pero no tuve tiempo de visitar la ciudad.... -agrega Candy y recuerda lo que le dijo Karen _"aceptemos que tu y yo perdimos por Susana"_ cuando de repente

-No, yo no perdí por Susana ella se entrometió entre nosotros.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Candy? -Pregunta Annie intrigada y no muy segura de lo que había escuchado. Pero prefirió evadir el tema.

-¿eh? Nada Annie no me hagas caso. -Contesta Candy. Y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha. Después que las dos damas terminan de bañarse toman el desayuno, y salen por la ciudad de Florida. Van por las tiendas y hacen algunas compras. Después se dirigen a la playa de Miami, donde se quedan un rato cada quien con sus propios pensamientos. El viento estaba relajante, Candy sentía como que si se llevaba los recuerdos tristes y la hacía sentir mejor. Annie solo pensaba en su amado Archie, y la ilusión de algún día ser su esposa. Y dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.... Pasaron todo el día paseando por Florida hasta que se hiso de noche y deciden regresar al barco. Cada quien se retira para su cuarto, y se ponen un vestido de noche para la fiesta que habían sido invitadas. El barco empieza a tomar su ruta y algunos pasajeros nuevos habían abordado. Candy y Annie se prometen divertirse. La noche apenas empezaba para las dos jóvenes. Y se dirigen para la fiesta ahí Candy se encuentra con Ian el bar tender pero esta vez el muchacho no estaba sirviendo bebidas si no estaba de invitado. El chico saluda a Candy y se introduce con Annie.


	6. vivimos en un mundo pequeño Capitulo 6

Vivimos en un mundo pequeño

* * *

-¿¡Annie! ¿Annie Brighton? -Pregunta el joven al ver el rostro familiar de Annie

-Ian Harrington?

¿Eres tú? ¡Te ves diferente nunca pensé que estaría en tu barco! -Replica Annie pues los muchachos ya se conocían de antes. Ian era el hijo de una familia muy rica y eran dueños de muchos Barcos de importación e exportación y de cruceros. Los padres de Annie eran amigos de los padres de Ian. Siempre se visitaban los unos a los otros. Candy se queda sorprendida pero no dice nada. Annie le pide a Ian que le haga compañía a Candy.

-¿Lista para la segunda parada que haremos Candy? -Pregunta Ian

-claro… "_Así que no eras un bar tender si no el dueño del barco_" –piensa Candy.

-¿A dónde iremos? -pregunta la rubia sin prestar mucho interés

- ¡vamos Candy! ¿No leíste el programa que se les entrego? ¡Nuestra segunda para es Nueva York! -Contesta Ian tratando de animar a Candy

-¿Nueva York? -Replica Candy recordando de como se tuvo que separar de Terry.

-¿Qué parte de Nueva York? -Pregunta Candy un poco intrigada. Y por su mente pasa la idea de ver a Terry nueva mente.

- ¡Vamos al puerto de Manhattan! ¿As estado ahí? -Pregunta Ian.

-no... pero he estado en Broadway la ciudad de New York. -Contesta Candy. Dejando escapar un aliento de alivio.

-¡New York city! ¡Yo tengo varios amigos en New York city la ciudad del gran conocido teatro Broadway!... ¡si tu quieres podemos ir a Broadway! Estaremos en Manhattan por 2 días, ¡Broadway no está muy lejos de Manhattan! ¿Qué te parece Candy? -Pero Candy no presto mucha atención a lo que Ian estába diciendo. Su atención se enfoco a una chica que se encontraba a una distancia razonable. Con mucho interés Candy camina hacia donde ella dejando a Ian con la palabra en la boca.

Esta chica se encontraba parada viendo para el océano. Era de noche pero la briza hacía sentir bien a esa muchacha que se encontraba sola y se notaba triste...

-¿Que hace una chica como tú aquí sola? -Pregunta Candy a la muchacha, esta no prestando mucha atención a la rubia le contesta que estaba de vacaciones. Pero cuando la chica decide poner su mirada hacia Candy...

-¿Candy?... ¡Candy! ¡Qué alegría de verte aquí!.. ¡Precisamente estaba pensando en ti!... verdaderamente vivimos en un mundo pequeño exclama Patty, las muchachas se abrazan con mucho cariño y felices de reencontrarse.

-¿así? ¿Y en que estabas pensando Patty? -Pregunta Candy un poco curiosa.

- ¡Candy, no quiero ser inoportuna con mis tonterías pero estaba pensando en tu separación con Terry, y si tu quisieras podrías luchar por su amor, porque él está vivo! Y en cambio yo... Solo tengo el consuelo de los lindos recuerdos que viví con Stear, el está muerto y nunca lo voy a volver a ver. Pero tu Candy... tú todavía puedes...

- Patty es muy tarde para mí. -interrumpe Candy fijando su mirada hacia el mar, y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, trataba lo más posible para ocultar su dolor, pero Candy no podía engañar a Patty. Ella era la que más la entendía, ella también había perdido al amor de su vida. Patty se acerca a ella y la abraza diciendo

-¡No Candy, es tarde cuando ya no se tiene vida! Pero los dos la tienen y estoy segura que si hacen un esfuerzo serian...

- ¡mientras estemos vivos nos volveremos a encontrar! ¡Eso también lo creía yo Patty, pero ya no! -vuelve a interrumpir Candy con una desesperación y frustración en su voz. Patty trata de calmarla pero no la suelta. Lagrimas empiezan a caer de los ojos de Candy y Patty.

-no te quiero ver así Candy ahora entiendo a mi abuela Martha, al querer hacer que yo saliera de mi tristeza y dolor. ¡Al verte a ti me miro a mi, y te entiendo, pero tratar de no hablar del asunto te hace más daño! Me paso a mí. Está bien si no lo quieres hacer ahora lo hablaremos después. ¿Yo estaré esperando cuando estés lista, y lo mismo espero de ti, déjame desahogarme contigo? ¿Ayudémonos las dos?

-claro que si Patty! No tienes que preguntarlo, yo te ayudare a salir de tu dolor. -Contesta la rubia en voz baja. ¡Las dos se toman de la mano y se prometen ayudarse la una a la otra!.. Patty ha aprendido a valorar más la vida y se promete así misma hacer más por Candy. ¿La pecosa cambia el tema preguntando si Patty estaba acompañada de alguien?

-Estoy aquí sola, gracias a mi abuela Martha!... me dijo que un viaje en un crucero me haría bien. Para olvidar un poco a Stear!... ya la conoces como es ella. -Contesta Patty con una sonrisa tímida.

- la abuela Martha! "Si, se como es ella,... ella también quiso ayudarme con Terry!" -se dice Candy así misma y se acuerda del día que Martha quiso que se encontrara con Terry a mitad de camino.

-y como esta ella Patty?

-¡Un poco delicada de salud! Por eso no quería dejarla sola, pero me insistió tanto que no me pude negar además mamá la está cuidando... -Contenta Patty muy formal como siempre. Candy la toma de la mano y le dice que tiene una sorpresa para ella, llevándola para donde estaba Annie quien se encontraba en una mesa esperando por Candy... Annie muy feliz saluda a Patty con un abrazo. Diciendo -"ahora si estamos las 3 amigas juntas"...

Las 3 amigas se encontraban muy felices de su reencuentro, y estaban decididas a recuperar el tiempo que pasaron separadas... Pues las vidas de cada quien habían tomado diferentes rumbos pero con un solo objetivo: y eso era alcanzar la felicidad con los hombres que ellas aman. ¡La vida de Patty toma un rumbo inesperado! Pues la vida le arranco a Stear. La muerte de su novio fue muy traumante para ella, pues lo amaba mucho, y nunca pensó que se iba a separar de él, de esa forma. Después de la muerte de Stear se negó a continuar su vida, encerrándose en su cuarto para que nadie notara su dolor. La abuela Martha con su actitud de adolecente siempre le daba ánimos consiguiendo que Patty se fuera de viaje en un crucero.

-La vida sigue Patty! ¡Entiendo tu dolor, pero no porque perdiste a Stear vas a echar a perder tu vida en la soledad y tristeza! ¡Estoy segura que Stear no hubiera querido eso! Recuérdalo con los lindos momentos que pasaron juntos. Quiero que vallas de viaje para que despojes todos tus pensamientos atreves del mar. ¡Deja todo lo que no te sirve, y regresa con lo que sí!..

-Esas fueron las palabras de Martha para Patty. La vida de Candy también cambio, aunque trataba de ocultar su dolor ante los demás, por dentro seguía sufriendo la perdida de Terry. La muerte de Stear también la sufría en silencio. ¿Y la noticia de que Albert era el tío abuelo William! y el príncipe de la colina? Era demasiado pero trataba de no pensar en eso. Solo pensaba en el cambio que haría ante la sociedad en memoria de Rosemary la hermana de Albert quien quiso adoptarla pero por su muerte no fue posible.

La vida de Annie fue mejor, pues encontró a unos padres que la quieren incondicionalmente. Que hicieron de ella toda una señorita de bien, y con Archie a su lado ella se sentía completa y muy feliz. Annie deseaba que esa felicidad la tuviera Candy. Y se dispone a estar a su lado para ayudarla.

Gracias por leer mis queridos lectores


	7. Lista Para Recibir Visitas Capitulo 7

"Lista para recibir visitas"

Al día siguiente...

-¡Le exijo una explicación! ¡Usted se ha negado verme desde hace unas semanas, y ya no quiero seguir esperando más! ¿Porque dejo que nos humillaran de esa forma? Esta es la peor humillación que la familia Leagan ha pasado. - Exclama una dama de pelo rojo con mucha agresividad.

- ¡Me he negado a verte porque me reservo el derecho de darte una explicación, de algo que no tiene solución! -contesta una dama elegante con el rostro frio, y cara retadora.

- ¡No entiendo porque esa huérfana tiene tanta suerte! ¡Ahora resulta que ella es la mejor amiga del tío abuelo William! ¡Y el tío abuelo William no era un viejo! ¿Si no un joven? ¿A que están jugando tía abuela?

- ¡Eliza! ¡Te prohíbo que te expreses de esa forma!

-¡a mí no me prohíbe nada! ¡Después de la humillación que la familia Leagan hemos pasado por culpa de esa huérfana, y suya por quedarse callada… tengo todo el derecho de gritar y decir lo que se me de la gana!

-¡Ya basta Eliza Y hazme el favor de retirarte de aquí! Que me haces daño con tus palabras, yo a ti te quiero mucho. Pero no te permito este acto. -Grita la tía abuela ante la interrogación de Eliza.

- a mi no me importa quedarme sin la fortuna de los Ardley! Candy es la vergüenza y deshonra de esta familia. Y me da vergüenza decir que soy una de ustedes. Pero una cosa le quiero decir tía abuela me voy a vengar de ella. ¡Esa humillación que me hiso pasar el ex vagabundo y Candy no se va a quedar así! Se lo prometo.

-¡¡Elizaaa!! -Grita la tía abuela al ver salir a Eliza furiosa. La tía abuela sentía que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared al no poder usar su influencia sobre Candy. Pues siempre respeto las decisiones de Albert; también se sentía agradecida de que Candy había cuidado de Albert mientras había perdido la memoria. Pero el amor hacia ella no le nacía. Y si quizás Eliza tenía razón. Candy es la vergüenza y deshonra de la familia Ardley. Y pensaba en como deshacerse de Candy. Esperaría a que Eliza se calmara para poder unir fuerzas y hacer la vida de Candy una pesadilla.

-¡Candy me pidió repudiarla de la familia y eso es lo que voy hacer! -Se dice la señora Elroy. .

-Quiero que preparen un banquete para esta misma noche el señor William vendrá a comer, no quiero que nada salga mal ¿entendido?

-¡Si señora! -Contestan sus empleadas domesticas, sin mirarla a los ojos siempre con la mirada abajo. La tía abuela quería saber lo que Albert tenía planeado hacer con Candy. Por eso se había decidido hacer un banquete solo para él.

-Benjamín prepara el coche que vamos a salir.

-si Madam Elroy -contesta el mayordomo de los Ardley. Mientras el chofer preparaba el coche un misterioso hombre vestido de negro se acerca a la tía abuela. Esta se asusta pues no podía ver su rostro. Pero antes de que la señora gritara

-¡Quiero hablar con usted! -Al escuchar la voz del individuo esta inmediatamente reconoce su voz, y se pone muy nerviosa, tomándolo del brazo se lo lleva al despacho.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves a venir por aquí? Tú sabes bien que te prohibí terminantemente que volvieras a América. ¡Es un acuerdo entre tú y yo! ¿Desde cuándo es que estas aquí? Yo te dije que te quedaras en Escocia. ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero?

-la elegante dama se puso muy estérica y no dejaba que esta persona hablara. Ella hacia las preguntas sin dejar que este respondiera.

- yo estoy enterado de todo Elroy! Ya no sé si esconderme es lo mejor. -Exclama el individuo agachando su mirada al piso, y aunque su cara estaba tapada en sus ojos había una tristeza inmensa. Y su voz estaba seca y solitaria. Era como que si no existiera. La tía abuela al escuchar esas palabras se pone más furiosa. Esta dándole la espalda replica a su comentario...

-¡Claro que es necesario! ¿Sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer si rompes tu promesa?... ¡Yo la haría desaparecer para siempre! Así que lárgate de aquí y no te atrevas a volver nunca. Yo te buscare si te llegara a necesitar. Todo esto tú te lo buscaste por no hacerme caso desde un principio. Y ten cuidado de que alguien te vea salir de aquí. ¿Entendido? -sin voltear a ver a esa persona la tía abuela sale del despacho. Estaba muy alterada pero trato la manera de que esa persona no lo notara.

"_Solo esto me faltaba" que voy hacer si la verdad sale a la luz__" _-se decía la señora así misma poniéndose la mano en su cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo Madam Elroy? -Pregunta su mayordomo al ver a la señora muy alterada y visiblemente nerviosa.

-No me siento bien me voy a mi recamara a descansar. Quiero que le entregues personalmente esta nota al Sr. Ardley ¿entendido? - la señora Elroy toma papel y pluma y se pone a escribir la nota para Albert.

Mientras en Nueva York un joven discute con su jefe sobre su futura ausencia en el teatro.

- no, puedo creer que ya estas pensando en estar ausente de nuevo después de que desapareciste por un tiempo. -Exclama desesperadamente un señor, al mejor de sus actores.

-¡Señor Hathaway, se trata de mi padre! El está muy enfermo y necesito estar con él. Grita el joven ingles somatando el escritorio de su jefe con sus dos manos.

- esto dañara tu carrera y...

-al diablo con mi carrera -interrumpe el joven ingles -a mi me importa la salud de mi padre, y si esto dañara mi carrera pues ni modo... parto a Londres en un día. Hasta luego señor Hathaway. --Terry sale del teatro sin decir más. Y se encuentra con su madre la señora Eleanor Baker.

¡Terry hijo! ¿Como estas? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Porque no me has visitado. ¡Terry quiero que sepas que ya no me interesa que se sepa que eres mi hijo! Tú me interesas más que nada. Yo se que por mi culpa tu sufriste mucho y...

-¡Ya no sigas mamá! –Ya no sigas mas ¡Esa bella deslumbrante mirada que ay en tus ojos me lo dice todo! Gracias a una persona que conocí aprendí a perdonarte, y a ver la vida de otra manera.

-Dice Terry expresándose tristemente de la bella rubia que conoció en el trayecto de su vida.

-¿Estás hablando de Candy verdad hijo? -Pregunta la bella actriz y empieza a observar a su hijo más a fondo y nota que algo no estaba bien. Y su instinto de madre le dice que tenía que ayudar a su hijo de la manera que fuera necesaria.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería de la esquina me gustaría platicar mas contigo?... ¿Qué te parece?

-Pregunta la madre de Terry. Este acepta y se dirigen hacia la cafetería. A Eleanor ya no le importaba que la gente los viera juntos lo que ella quería era disfrutar el resto de su vida con su querido unigénito. Mientras los dos se sientan en la mesa un reportero empieza a tomar fotos de ellos dos. Son las primeras fotos que se les toma juntos.

-mamá parto para Londres en un día. Me mandaron un telegrama diciendo que papá está muy enfermo y me quiere ver. -Dice Terry

-pero... ¿A ti te sucede algo más que eso? ¡Estoy segura! Mi instinto de madre me lo dice. ¿No sé qué tan cierto sean los rumores que he escuchado de ti? ¿Cómo está Candy?

-Pregunta Eleanor no muy segura de los rumores que se han dicho en el mundo de los actores, periódicos, revistas, y críticos del mundo teatral. Y por supuesto no faltaban las críticas de los fans cuando iban a verla actuar.

-No quiero hablar de los rumores que has escuchado, pero te puedo asegurar que algunos son ciertos. Y sobre Candy... -al decir el nombre de Candy Terry bajo la mirada y hace una pausa y deja sacar un profundo suspiro de su pecho. Y fue cuando Eleanor se dio cuenta que su hijo sufría por Candy.

- a candy ya no la he visto desde hace 5 meces. Los más largos de mi vida. ¡Se me figuran como 5 años! ¡Discúlpame Eleanor si te estoy poniendo mis cargas pero ya no puedo más! La única mujer que me he abierto para hablar de mis sentimientos fue con Candy! Y me siento raro haciéndolo contigo. -susurra Terry, con una visible tristeza en su cara.

¡La perdí mamá! -Terminando de decir eso, Terry se levanta y sale sin decir más. Eleanor grita el nombre de su hijo para que este regrese pero fue inútil. Terry sigue su camino, sin mirar atrás. La bella dama se para y corre en busca de su hijo pero no pudo ver para que dirección tomo. Pensando que se fue a su apartamento se sube a su coche y da instrucciones a su chofer para que la lleve allí.

Terry se dirigía a un bar y no a su apartamento como creía Eleanor. Quería olvidar a su pecosa atreves del alcohol. El joven ingles sentía como que ya no podría continuar su vida sin su amada Candy. Su vida era miserable al lado de la mujer que había salvado su vida.

Al entrar al bar un rostro conocido interrumpió sus pensamientos. No muy seguro de conocer a esa persona se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba.

-Neil? Eres tu Neil? Pregunta Terry asombrado de encontrarse a Neil en esas condiciones

Neil tenía la mirada para abajo y cuando Terry le hablo levanta la mirada con mucho esfuerzo pues tanta era su borrachera que ya ni podía valerse por sí mismo. Neil al ver a Terry sonríe y empieza a decir encorecías. Pero no lo reconoce.

-¡Ese vagabundo se quedo con Candy! Estoy seguro que esos eran sus planes. -Agrega Neil al mismo tiempo que tomaba otra copa. Terry lo toma de la camisa y le pregunta

-¿Qué pasa con Candy Neil? ¿De qué estás hablando? -pero era inútil preguntar Neil no se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos.

- ¡Yo estoy comprometido en matrimonio con Candy! Por órdenes del tío abuelo Jajaja. ¡Eso fue lo que dijeron ellas! Candy me perdono todo el mal que le hice y acepto ser mi esposa. ¿Pero ese vagabundo se la llevo y la estoy buscando? Un idiota llamado Terruce Grandchester la dejo ir. Es un idiota esa mujer es única. - Cuando Terry escucho las últimas palabras de Neil este salió del bar con una carga en su corazón.

-¡Tiene razón Neil soy un idiota por dejarla ir! Pero fueron las circunstancias que me separaron de ella. Quizás pude hacer más para defender nuestro amor, pero no lo hice.

- Se decía el joven de ojos azules. Una y otra vez.

-¿A que se refería con ese vagabundo? ¿Y quien se llevo a Candy? ¡Todo esto me ha dejado confundido! Pero estaba embriagado y quizás hablo de más. ¡Si eso es! hablo de más. Era el alcohol que lo hizo decir tonterías. Candy nunca se casaría con Neil. Y si así fuera ¿porque me molesta tanto la idea de verla casada con otro? ¡Si yo estoy con Susana!

-es cuando dos gruesas lagrimas rosan las mejillas del joven Ingles, ¿y caminaba hacia?... ni el mismo sabia hacia donde caminaba. Solo seguía su camino.

Se encontraba en un mundo lleno de recuerdos y pensamientos atormentándose a si mismo sus suaves y cálidas manos limpian sus lagrimas que seguían cayendo sin cesar. Sentía como que estaba caminando por las nubes. De repente siente sus piernas pesadas como plomo, y siente que ya no puede caminar. Poniendo su mano en su cabeza se dice así mismo

"Por más que trato de olvidarte, en mi recuerdo viva estas" Y seguirás siendo mía, aunque no estemos juntos. ¿Cuándo despertare de esta pesadilla? ¡Que me está matando de amor!... ¿Podre yo hacer el destino responsable? ¿Siendo yo mismo el único culpable?

Aun tratando de olvidarte estaré pensando en ti." seré mas fuerte que siempre. -así se dice Terry así mismo y se dirige hacia su apartamento para hacer su equipaje mañana se va de viaje a Londres, a enfrentar a su enfermo padre...

En el apartamento de Terry la bella y elegante Eleanor Baker sube desesperadamente las escaleras gritando el nombre de su hijo. Llega hacia la puerta tocando impacientemente esperando que su hijo abriera la puerta, pero este no la abría y es cuando la bella actriz se da cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y sin pensarlo entra. Se pone a buscar a Terry por todo el apartamento pero no había rastros de él. En su fracaso en encontrar a su hijo se sienta y reposa su cabeza en la mesa. De repente unos papeles en la mesa roba la atención de la dama. Pero especialmente una carta escrita por Terry de su propio puño y letra. Ella sin pensarlo se pone a leerla. Cuando la termina de leer sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

- tú me ayudaste cuando más te necesitaba, ahora yo te pagare con el mismo favor. ¡Ya no puedo ver a mi hijo sufrir! Demasiado ha sufrido por culpa de sus padres. – Se dijo Eleanor y se retira llevándose con ella la carta.

¡He venido de parte de Madam Elroy para entregarle esta nota personalmente a máster William! Dice el mayordomo de la Sra. Elroy. La secretaria llama a George para asegurarse de que el señor era empleado de los Ardley. George sale de su oficina e inmediatamente lo reconoce.

-¿Benjamín?

- ¡Sir George! -Se saludan los dos señores inclinando la cabeza.

-Puedes pasar Benjamín el Sr. Está en su oficina. -Afirmo George sin decir más regresa a sus labores. Benjamín le da las gracias y se dirige hacia la oficina de Albert.

¿Tocan la puerta esperas a alguien Archie? --Pregunte quizás estábamos esperando a otra persona y tal vez yo no me acordaba. ¡Últimamente no sé donde tengo la cabeza! Estoy abrumado con tanto trabajo. ¡Si no fuera por Archie esta infinidad de solicitudes de cuentas de cheques me volverían loco! Archie solo me sonrió y me dijo -¿no vas a contestar la puerta? Ya sé que pedimos que nadie nos molestara pero se puede tratar de algo importante... --¡me sentí orgulloso de tener a alguien como él a mi lado! ¡Pero no era que no quería contestar la puerta! ¡Si no que me quede pensando y me olvide por completo en donde estaba!...

-adelante... conteste

-¿Máster William? Traigo esta nota de Madam Elroy y me dijo que no me moviera de aquí hasta que usted me haiga dado una respuesta. -Explico el mayordomo de mi tía.

Tome la nota y me puse a leerla.

Querido William,

Estoy preparando un banquete esta noche para ti.

Me he negado en verte por este corto tiempo, Pero no me dejaste otra opción. Pienso que ya es tiempo para recibirte. Tendremos suficiente tiempo para hablar. Te espero esta noche a las 8:00p.m

Sinceramente,

Elroy Ardley

- dile a mi tía que cuente conmigo. -Le conteste. He estado esperando por este momento desde hace 3 semanas. La tía se encontraba molesta con migo por la forma que me di a conocer ante la sociedad. Acompañe a Benjamín hasta la puerta y aproveche para preguntarle por la tía.

-máster William ella iba a venir personalmente a verlo, pero... recibió una visita que la ha puesta nerviosa. Nadie vio a esa persona más que yo. Y cuando lo saco de la mansión lo hizo en una forma discreta, para que nadie lo viera. No le pude ver el rostro porque traía un pasamontañas puesto y vestía todo de negro. Máster William le pido que sea discreto ante lo sucedido por favor. Yo pienso que ella no quiere que se sepa. Y le confieso que lo he visto rondar la mansión en otras ocasiones.

–le conteste que manejaría el asunto con discreción. Pero no era la primera vez que me habían contado de algo parecido. ¿Me quede muy inquieto e intrigado por saber de quién se trataba? ¿Y porque frecuentaba la mansión? Cuando entre a mi oficina Archie ya no estaba ahí. Me senté reclinando mi espalda en la silla. Cuando de repente la visión de una niña que se hacía mujer entro en mi mente. Me hace falta. ¿Cómo estará ahora? Pero me alegro que se haiga ido de viaje así yo puedo poner mis sentimientos en orden. Al perder la memoria poco a poco me fui enamorando de Candy sin saber de quién se trataba. ¿Pero cómo puedo estar enamorado de alguien que me recuerda a mi querida hermana Rosie? Así le llamaba de cariño "Rosie" ¡me haces mucha falta Rosie! ¡Finalmente tome posesión de la fortuna Ardley así como tu querías padre! irónicamente cambio mi vida por completo. ¿Me podre acostumbrar a esta vida? Me preguntaba una y otra vez a mí mismo. Estoy seguro de que mi padre se sentiría realizado al verme...

Archie regresa a mi oficina y me noto un poco raro y no duda en preguntar

– ¿Te pasa algo Albert?

La tía quiere que vaya a verla esta noche. -Susurre sin decir más. Pues mi expresión lo decía todo.

¿Finalmente te quiere recibir? ¿Quieres que baya contigo? ¡Se trata de la tía abuela!...

-me dijo en forma de broma. Apoye mi codo en el escritorio y con mi mano sostuve mi cabeza. Y la menee en forma de no y me reí de su último comentario.

-Creo que será mejor que yo baya solo.

-¿Le vas a decir del soldado que se está hospedando con nosotros en Lakewood? Me pregunto un poco preocupado. – ¿no hasta que tu lo desees? ¡Esa decisión la tomaras tú! –explique a su respuesta.

-se lo diremos hasta que el esté recuperado por completo. -Insistió Archie. –me parece buena idea. Lo dejo en tus manos. – replique con una sonrisa comprensiva.

¡Bueno ya que tienes este compromiso para esta noche dejemos el resto de trabajo para mañana! ¿Qué te parece Albert?

-me parece una buena idea Archie. -Conteste agradecido pues no tenia cabeza para seguir trabajando. Archie se despide y se retira de mi oficina. Quedándome solo, volví a mi mundo de recuerdos, de los cuales me llenaban de alegría y tristeza. (Mi familia, y esa pecosa que había llegado a nuestras vidas.) Para cambiarlas completamente. Recline mi cabeza sobre mi escritorio el recuerdo de mi hermana comparándola con Candy me trajo una sonrisa.

-¿En que estas pensando? -Pregunta Archie – ¡Archie! Pensé que ya te habías ido

–conteste como que recién me estaba despertando de un profundo sueño.

-Se me olvido decirte que... Puedo notar que ya pusiste tus sentimientos en orden. Y esa confusión que tenias de estar enamora... Bueno tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Añadió Archie sin terminar de decir que estuve enamorado de Candy! Si enamorado de ella creí estar, cuando me daba muchas atenciones confundí sus buenas intenciones. Pero siempre estuve consiente del amor que Candy tenía y tiene por Terry. Me siento mal por no haberle hablado con la verdad a Terry. ¿Porque no le pude decir que ella se enfermo por sus separación y que sufría igual que él?

– ¡Gracias Archie me sirvió mucho estar alejado de ella estos días! -Cambie el tema porque para mí eso ya era un caso serrado. – ¿Archie te quería preguntar de esa persona que han visto rondar la mansión de Lakewood?

-Personalmente yo no la he visto. Los que saben más son los empleados. ¡Pero Witman me aseguro que no se trataba de alguien peligroso, pues… no ha robado ni una rosa!..

¡Bueno me voy! Le prometí a Jeremiah un juego de ajedrez... te veo después. -contesto y se fue. Noto que no era buen momento para preguntarme la razón por la cual pregunte sobre esa persona.

Ya casi son las 7:00pm será mejor que me baya. La tía abuela es muy formal, le gusta que seamos puntuales. ¿Me podre acostumbrar a tanta formalidad? Todo esto es muy diferente a la vida que estaba acostumbrado a vivir... Cada vez que me despido de todos los que trabajan para mí, me miran y me saludan con mucho respeto. Como que si yo fuera un rey. Prendí el motor de mi coche y puse mi cabeza sobre el volante. Diciéndome a mi mismo todo va a estar bien. En el trayecto hacia la mansión pensaba en que ya sabía la razón por la cual mi tía me cito. Y la verdad no estaba de humor para escucharlo. Las 7:30pm. Llegue temprano cuando estacione mi carro ahí estaba Benjamín esperando por mi presencia abriendo la puerta de mi coche me indica que la señora me esperaría en el comedor. En la entrada todos los empleados estaban formados con la mirada para abajo me saludaron dándome la bienvenida. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a verme a la cara. Me hace sentir extraño con su actitud porque yo siempre he tratado a todos por igual. Pero así será de hoy en adelante. Una vida formal y limitada a la cual estoy acostumbrado.

Cuando entre al comedor todo seguía igual de elegante y hermoso de como lo recordaba, cuando era un niño. La tía no estaba todavía. Son las 7:45pm como dije es formal y cuando ella dice 8:00pm es porque a esa hora espera a sus invitados. ¡Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos! Todavía faltaban 15 minutos para que la tía me acompañara a la mesa, y pues aproveche para recorrer la mansión un poco. Para ver si podría encontrar algo que me indicara la presencia de esa persona misteriosa. Fui a la biblioteca donde ella se encontró con esa persona, pero en mi fracaso hacia una pista decide regresar al comedor.

Cuando entre allí estaba ella esperándome. Tenía una cara seria y retadora como siempre. La salude dándole un beso en la frente. Pero no mostro ningún gesto amoroso hacia mí.

- siéntate William. --me dijo sin mirarme a la cara, de inmediato los sirvientes empezaron a servir la comida. Un silencio inundo el comedor y solo podíamos escuchar los cubiertos. Cuando me decidí a romper el silencio.

– he escuchado que has hecho un buen trabajo como cabeza de los Ardley! Si tu padre estuviera vivo se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti. -confeso sin mostrar un gesto. Y sus ojos seguían sin hacer contacto con los míos.

– ¿Y usted? ¿No está orgullosa de mí? ¡Finalmente sus esfuerzos por hacer de mi un hombre de bien dieron efecto!... - Me decía yo a mi mismo esperando, un comentario de ella para mí. ¡Pero no dijo nada! ¿Porque mi tía se amargo así? La formalidad, la sociedad y el miedo al que dirán la condujeron a esto.

– ¡Gracias tía! Yo creo que mi padre también estaría orgulloso de mí. – conteste a su comentario.

-¿William cuando te vas a presentar con toda la familia? ¿Sabes que eso tenias que haber hecho, antes de hacerlo ante la prensa verdad? -Exclamo un poco agresiva y finalmente me vio a los ojos.

–Yo quería hacerlo a su manera tía, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron. Mi nombre estaba siendo usado injustamente, para cometer un acto maloso.

– le dije refiriéndome a la supuesta autorización para que Neil se casara con Candy.

e inmediatamente supo a lo que yo me estaba refiriendo.

-¿Y Candy que va a pasar con ella? Ya cometiste la bajes de presentarla ante todo el mundo atreves de los periódicos. Ella es la vergüenza y deshonra de esta familia. Nunca la voy aceptar. –accede ella en expresarse de Candy de esa forma. Como que si ella fuera lo más peor de este mundo.

-Creo que yo fui muy claro al decir que no quería que nadie ofendiera a Candy, O se expresaran de tal manera de ella. -conteste a la defensiva por la pecosa. Y ahora era la tención la que reinaba el comedor. Ella defendía el honor de la familia y yo defendía a mi hermana Candy.

– ¡Ya veo que nunca me darás mi lugar como tía y como vice presidente de esta familia! -Añadió dándome a entender su autoridad sobre la familia.

– ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de su origen tía! -Grite al mismo tiempo que una tibia lagrima rosaba mi mejilla.

– ¡La misma historia se está repitiendo contigo! Al morir Anthony Candy desapareció de nuestras vidas. Pidiéndome que la repudiara del apellido Ardley. ¿A caso tienes que morir para que ella desaparezca de nuestras vidas, de una vez y por todas? –repuso somatando su mano contra la mesa y con una mirada fría y sin remordimientos a lo que acababa de decir. Y sin decir más se marcho. Yo me quede sin palabras a lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Me prefiere ver muerto?... ¿Antes que aceptar a Candy en esta familia?... ¿porque le tiene tanto odio? ¿No lo puedo entender? ¡George fue adoptado por mi padre! y ni lo odia de esa forma. -Me dije a mí mismo y me fui muy desconcertado me fui de la mansión. Camino a Lakewood las palabras de la tía rezumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez... no podía entender porque la odiaba tanto. ¡Ella no le había hecho nada a nadie! Su único defecto era ser huérfana y pobre… Cuando finalmente llegue a la mansión de Lakewood no tenia cabeza para nada no quería pensar. Solo quería dormir y dejar que las aguas se calmaran.

Cuando me baje del coche vi que una sombra que se movió entre los árboles. Baje la mirada y sacudí mi cabeza, quizás estaba imaginando o me encontraba cansado. Cuando voltee a ver de nuevo pude ver como alguien me estaba observando. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo había descubierto corrió hacia el bosque. Yo de inmediato corrí tras esa persona...

Le perdí el rastro, pero no me preocupe en no poder encontrarlo pues yo conocía este lugar perfectamente bien. La mayoría de mis años la pase aquí. Fue cuando silenciosamente trepe a un árbol. Para esperar a que esa persona saliera de su escondite. Después de 5 minutos sin ninguna actividad salió una sombra negra de un arbusto. De inmediatamente salte. De tras de él.

– ¡Ya no puedes correr más! No importa dónde te escondas te encontrare -le dije tratando de agarrar aire por si tenía que correr tras él otra vez.

–¿Eres tu Bert? –Pregunto en tono triste. Cuando me llamo por ese nombre me quede frisado. La única persona que me llamaba por ese nombre había muerto.

–Ya me canse de esconderme. –Musito él.

Cuando se voltio para mirarme frente a frente se quito la máscara que cubría su rostro. Y de inmediatamente lo reconocí con la ayuda de la luz de la luna. Y corrí hacia donde el dándole un abrazo. Yo seguía sin decir nada... todo esto me tenia confundido. ¿Yo no sabía que estaba pasando? ¡Y lo único que me atreví a decir fue estoy soñando! ¡Si eso es! Estoy soñando. El fijo su mirada a la mía y dijo

– ¡No Bert, es una pesadilla!... -¡quise pensar que era un sueño pero no! Era tan real....

-vamos a casa ya no tienes porque esconderte. ¡Aquí estoy yo para protegerte!... -le dije consolándolo. Al entrar a la mansión Archie estaba sentado en el elegante sofá de la sala principal. Cuando me vio entrar empezó a sonreír...

– ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Hoy trabajamos mucho no es así Albert? – dijo burlonamente y cayó desvanecido al piso... Gritando llame el nombre de Dorothy para que me ayudara a auxiliar a Archie. Dorothy de inmediato traía algodones con alcohol.

–¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!-grita Dorothy dejando caer la bandeja de sus manos al piso.

–¡¡¡Aaaaaaah!!! -grite yo al asustarme por su grito.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque están gritando? –pregunto el soldado hospedado en nuestra casa.

-¿Anthony? ¡Eres Anthony! -pregunto quitándose los anteojos, los limpia y se los vuelve a poner...

¿Stear? ¿Eres tu Stear? Yo pensé que tu...

¿Anthony? Yo estuve en tu...

¡Si así es! ¡Es Anthony y Stear que han vuelto a nuestras vidas! No murieron. Nunca estuvieron muertos como pensábamos. A Stear lo confundieron con el soldado Jeremiah Poston. Y Anthony.... fue una maldad de la tía Elroy, para alejarlo de Candy. Estoy feliz de que ellos están vivos pero ay muchas cosas que aclarar. Archie vuelve en sí. Y piensa que estaba viendo una imagen de Anthony porque se encontraba cansado. Pero Anthony va hacia donde él y lo abrazo diciendo

-¡Necesito de ti primo! Necesito de ti tío Bert, y de ti Stear! Ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Ahora solo quiero descansar. Y se fue para su recamara. ¡Le explique a Archie que la persona que habían visto los demás rondando la mansión era Anthony! Y comprendió. ¡Después de un largo día lo último que queríamos hacer era hablar! Lo más importante para mí en ese momento fue tener a mis sobrinos juntos.


	8. Camino hacia enfrentar mi pasado Cap 8

**"Camino hacia enfrentar mi pasado"**

Caía ya la noche en Nueva York, las luces de los edificios alumbraban la bella ciudad. El viento nocturno empezaba a soplar en forma relajante. En un edificio elegante donde reside el joven ingles allí se encontraba haciendo su equipaje. Y se decía así mismo

-_voy camino hacia enfrentar mi pasado_.

* * *

Mientras en el barco donde se habían reunido las 3 mejores amigas, se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del barco. Annie se excusa de ellas pues se encontraba cansada y mañana sería un gran día para las 3.

-¿Candy como te sientes?... poco a poco te estás enfrentando al pasado. Mañana estaremos en Nueva York, el último lugar donde... Estuviste con Terry. -Dice dulce mente Patty. Candy dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios y sujeta sus manos en el barandal.

-Yo también estaba pensando en eso Patty. Mañana estaremos en Nueva York, pero me sentiría más nerviosa, si lo tuviera frente a frente. ¿Qué le diría? ¡Te juro que no se qué haría si me encontrara con Terry! -confiesa Candy un poco melancólica.

-¡Candy prefiero que no comentes esto con Annie! ¡Ella si tiene a Archie a su lado, y pronto se casaran!...no quiero que se preocupe por nosotras -- Confeso la tímida chica.

- ¡Si Patty yo también siento lo mismo que tú! Por eso trato de esconder mis sentimientos, ante Annie pues no quiero traerle penas. Ella se encuentra muy feliz y no necesita de mis tonterías... Contigo me puedo entender muy bien porque sé que me entiendes, tú también perdiste al hombre que amabas. -Agrega Candy con su mirada fija hacia el mar.

-¡finalmente lo entiendes Candy! ¡Si necesitas desahogarte no dudes en confiar en mí! Bueno vamos a dormir que mañana será un día largo. --Se despide Patty de la rubia. Y se dirige hacia su camarote. Candy en su camino se encuentra con .Ian

-Hola Candy! Me alegro encontrarme contigo. ¡Justamente estaba pensando en la invitación que te hice, y no me diste tu respuesta! -inquirió el chico

-¡Hola Ian!... ¿De qué estás hablando? --Contesta Candy un poco confundida

-¡¡Me lo imaginaba!! ¡Te olvidaste de la invitación que te hice! Te invite a pasear por Nueva York. -Explico el joven Con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Si tienes razón! ¡No me acuerdo de tu invitación!.. --insiste Candy con una timidez.

– ¡Bueno si no te acuerdas, te hago una cordial invitación para que vallamos a pasear por la ciudad de Manhattan! ¡Y no acepto un "NO" por respuesta!...-Demando el joven de ojos cafés. Pues si Candy se negaba él no se daría por vencido.

– ¡Pues si no tengo otra opción! -Contesta Candy con una sonrisa traviesa. El muchacho no tuvo otra salida más que reírse del comentario de Candy.

– ¡Me alegro de no fracasar! ¡Estaremos en Manhattan mañana a las 8:00am y me gustaría que saliéramos a nuestra llegada! ¿Qué te parece?

– Esta bien pasa por mí a las 8:00 am. Hasta entonces. --Se despide la rubia y continúa su camino hacia su camarote.

– aah Candy… se me olvidaba…la invitación también es para Annie y tu otra amiga.

–agrego Ian

-¡Gracias Ian!... -contesto Candy sin mirar atrás y siguió su camino. Pero en sus pensamientos estaba la posibilidad de volver a ver a Terry... quizás de lejos. Aunque no pudiera hablar con él. Y sentía como que si se iba a desvanecer de los nervios...

"Mientras estemos en Nueva York tengo que ocupar mi tiempo en algo. Si no me temo que buscare a Terry." -Se dijo Candy así mis y se fue a dormir. Pensar era lo último que quería hacer.

* * *

Después de una larga noche, finalmente llego la mañana.

-¡Te agradezco mucho que haigas llegado!

- No hubiera podido dejarte ir sin despedirme de ti. Si no te molestaría... yo te quiero llevar al puerto – se encontraban platicando madre e hijo. Eleanor madrugo para estar las últimas horas con Terry, antes de que el partiera a Inglaterra. Su relación entre madre e hijo iba marchando de lo mejor. A Terry le hacía sentir bien que a su madre ya no le importaba ser vista con él.

- ¡Claro que me puedes llevar!... -contesto Terry con una tristeza visible. Y su madre no dudo en preguntar qué era lo que lo tenía así. Terry se abrió un poco más a su madre y pudo confiar en ella. Platicaron por un largo tiempo y después decidieron ir a tomar desayuno a un restaurante. Para después llevarlo al puerto de Manhattan.

Mientras en el barco la luz de la bella mañana despertó a la hermosa Candy. La rubia no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y triste a la vez. Por más que lo intento no pudo dormir bien. Su temor al encontrarse un poco cerca de Terry la agobiaba. Se sentó en la esquina de su cama y por un momento se quedo en un mundo lleno de tesoros de un pasado hermoso que algún día vivió. Hasta que fueron separados, por una tragedia terrible. La pregunta que siempre la atormentaba se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Valió la pena dicho sacrificio? Al terminar de preguntarse esa pregunta una y otra vez, el golpe de la realidad golpeo su morada y fue cuando corrió al cuarto de Annie.

-¡Annie despierta! ¡Despierta Annie! –dijo en una desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? -Pregunta la morena un poco confundida, pues sabía que Candy no madrugaba.

– ¡Annie hemos llegado a Nueva York!

– ¿En serio Candy?... Oooh ya veo que tonta soy... --Dice Annie al darse cuenta que finalmente estaban en la ciudad donde Candy vio por última vez a Terry. Y creía tener una pista sobre la verdadera causa de la tristeza que Candy reprimía.

– si lo eres. ¡Vamos ya son las 7:00am tenemos una hora exacta para que nos alistemos!...

-¿A donde vamos a ir tan temprano Candy? No estarás pensando en ir a buscar a...

– a Patty! -La interrumpe Candy. – ¡si ya voy!... Ian nos a invitado a pasear por Manhattan y vendrá por nosotras a las 8:00am ya estamos por llegar a Nueva York aun no hemos llegado. Solo te dije eso para que te despertaras!! Jajajajaja en una hora llegaremos – le confesó Candy. Al escuchar a Candy bromear Annie pudo notar que Candy trataba de poner parches a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero decidió no intervenir en la privacidad de su amiga. Pues la rubia siempre ponía una barrera para no preocupar a sus amigos. Candy noto la inquietud de su amiga, y para que Annie no se preocupara por ella, la rubia le tiro una almohada, esta se paró a correr tras ella, para cuando la alcanzara le haría cosquillas. Mientras las dos jugaban como cuando eran niñas, alguien tocaba la puerta.

– ¿Quién es Candy? ¿A caso ya vino Ian por nosotras?

– ¡si es él, pues tendrá que esperar porque aun no estamos listas! -contesto Candy y se puso su bata para abrir la puerta.

– ¡oh…Eres tu Patty! Justamente iba a ir a tu cuarto para despertarte. Un amigo nos invito a pasear por Manhattan! ¿Qué te parece? -agrega la rubia con su pelo todo despeinado.

– Me parece muy bien Candy. ¡Pero la que se tiene que arreglar eres tú! ¿Ya te viste a un espejo? –dice Patty en un tono sarcástico...

– ¡Patty aun no me he bañado!

– ¡Lo se Candy era una broma! Vamos despierta... ¿aun sigues dormida? Jajajajaja

–bromeo Patty

– No ya Annie me despertó con un baño de cosquillas, y la verdad ciento que no me puedo reír más. Me duele todo... –admitió Candy

– ¡No seas exagerada Candy! ¡Buenos días Patty! Ya la conoces a Candy. -Exclama Annie.

– ¡Buenos días Annie! ¿Me pregunto que diría Archie si te ve en esas condiciones?

-Agrega Patty al mismo tiempo que saco una cámara y le tomo una foto.--Annie de inmediatamente corrió de tras de Patty para quitarle la cámara y las dos se pusieron a correr por toda la suite.

– jajajajaja mientras ustedes dos siguen jugando yo me voy a bañar... -dice Candy y entra al baño. Patty se aseguro de que Candy estaba en el baño, para decirle a Annie de que tenían que apoyar a Candy en todo momento. Annie estuvo de acuerdo con Patty y entendió a lo que ella se refería. Después de tanto jugar estaban arregladas todas y Ian pasó por ellas a las 8:00am como habían acordado. Al bajarse del barco un elegante coche esperaba por ellos. Ian caballerosamente abrió la puerta para que las chicas subieran al auto. Al mismo tiempo que las chicas subían un auto se parqueo de tras de ellas. Ian se monto de último y ordeno a su chofer que los llevara a un restaurante para tomar desayuno.

Del coche que acababa de estacionarse baja Terry y su madre.

–Te voy a echar de menos Terry!... -confiesa la bella actriz al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar lagrima de sus bellos ojos azules.

-¡vamos Eleanor!... No me voy para siempre... No llores más que me vas hacer llorar a mí también. --admitió el joven ingles al ver a su madre triste por su futura ausencia.

–claro... dile a tu padre que espero que se recupere. Y no le guardo rencor. –añadió la actriz. Terry bajo su ceja en forma de confusión.

– está bien madre – contesto Terry un poco desconcertado. Lo último que esperaba escuchar de los labios de su madre era que no le tenía rencor a su padre. Y la admiraba por eso. Y se decía a si mismo

– "ojala yo pudiera ser como tú" – ¿no me das un abrazo? -Pregunto el

– Terry…– dijo ella y corrió hacia los brazos de su hijo. Y por un momento sintieron como que si el mundo dejo de rodar. Terry y su madre aprendieron a valorar su relación como madre e hijo.

– ¡Son dos barcos! ¿Cómo sabes cuál es el tuyo? –pregunto ella en confusión.

– ¡Tienes razón madre! Espera aquí voy a preguntar... – Terry va a preguntar a uno de los encargados de los tickets.

– ¿Disculpe señor cuál de estos dos barcos va hacia Inglaterra?

– ¡Los dos barcos van para Inglaterra! La única diferencia es que uno de ellos es un crucero, y el otro va directo. Creo que uno de ellos se va en dos días, Y el otro en 15 minutos. Déjeme ver cuál es el suyo... – explica el señor. Este toma el ticket de las manos de Terry para confirmar cual era el barco que abordaría el joven. --ah si... aquí esta,.. el gran Bretaña, en 15 minutos usted estará partiendo hacia Inglaterra.

– ¡Gracias señor!.. –Terry toma su ticket y regresa con su Madre.

– ya se cual es mi barco Mamá –Terry se agacha y toma sus maletas – te doy las gracias por acompañarme. Y no estés triste.

– ¡No me des las gracias hijo! Yo soy tu madre. Y te prometo que no estaré triste. De lo contrario estoy feliz porque vas a visitar a tu padre. Estoy segura que él y tú tendrán una relación como la nuestra. –añadió la actriz, pero Terry ignoro el comentario de su madre.

– ¡Bueno me voy! ¡Lo primero que haré es irme a mi camarote a dormir! Estoy muy cansado.

– si hijo descansa y despójate de todo lo que te preocupa... –Eleanor se queda parada viendo como su hijo se sube al barco y cuando ya no lo podía ver más se fue.

– antes de ir al teatro quiero que me lleves a esta dirección. –exigió Eleanor. Y entrego al chofer un papel con la dirección.

– Si Sta. Baker -contesto el chofer. En el camino hacia el lugar predestinado Eleanor, en lo unico que pensaba era en la felicidad de su hijo. Y estaba dispuesta a meter las manos al fuego por el…

* * *

– ¡En un barco fue donde conocí a mi tazan pecosa!.. Esto era lo que me temía, pensar en ella. – y cuando cerró los ojos el recuerdo de esa noche llego a su mente.

– ¿hay alguien allí?

- ¡si perdóname no quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste!

– ¿¡Que estaba muy triste!? ¡No es verdad estoy muy triste!

– ¡ja ja ja ja ja!...

– ¿En que estas soñando pequeña pecosa?

- ¿pecosa yo?

– lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo, pequeña pero realmente eres muy pecosa

- ¡eso a mí no me importa me gustan mucho las pecas!

– ¡entiendo por eso las coleccionas!

- ¡sí y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más!

– ¡qué bien!

- ¿estás celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca verdad?

– ¿y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita?

- ¡claro que siiiii!...

– llego a mi vida justamente cuando la necesitaba... – susurro Terry y se retiro hacia su camarote para tomar una siesta.

* * *

Mientras por la ciudad un grupo de jóvenes se paseaban por ella...

– ¡un pájaro me dijo que te gustan las alturas, Por eso es que te traje a que conozcas la estatua de la libertad! -Dice Ian dirigiéndose a Candy.

– ¡jaaaaaaaa que bien! ¿Y se puede entrar allí? – pregunta la rubia muy emocionada

– Claro Candy – cuando Ian confirmo que si se podía entrar, la pecosa sin dudar se puso a correr. Todos al mismo tiempo dicen – ¡¡¡CANDY!!!

– ¡jajajajaja no ha cambiado! --Dijo Patty

– tienes razón Patty... –afirmo Annie

– ¡Vamos chicas no se queden allí paradas! -Grita Candy Patty agarra a Annie del brazo y Annie agarro a Ian y corrieron al mismo tiempo detrás de Candy. Todos se encontraban dentro de la estatua. Candy estaba fascinada y solo dejaba que el viento relajante soplara en su cara... y sentía como que si su espíritu se renovaba.

–Patty cierra tus ojos al mismo tiempo que el viento sople, sentirás como se lleva tu tristeza... – exclama Candy

– ¿En serio Candy? Déjame intentarlo... – Patty siguió el consejo de Candy. Cuando cerró sus ojos pudo ver el rostro de Stear. Y en vez de sentirse triste, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

– ¡tienes razón Candy! Qué lindo se siente. –confirma ella

– cuando estaba en el hogar de Pony trepaba el gran árbol porque las alturas me hacían sentir bien. – contaba Candy a su amiga Patty. Y le pidió a Annie que lo intentara. Ian se unió a ellas y todos cerraron sus ojos y solo dejaban que el viento soplara en sus caras. Y se sentían relajados.

– ¡Estoy tan cerca de Terry! ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Pensara en mí?... Desde que estoy aquí, no hago más que pensar en Terry. ¡Miro para todos lados esperando encontrarme con él!

- se decía Candy así misma.

* * *

Notas de autora...

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para dejar un comentario. La verdad me da felicidad cuando los leo, porque me interesa saber tu opinion!... Gracias por su apoyo.

Kikyo Leagan


End file.
